


Lost in the Waves

by Sylphrenart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Crying Erwin Smith, Depressed Erwin Smith, Drunk Erwin Smith, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grumpy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Happy Ending, Human Erwin Smith, Levi Being an Asshole (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is a Little Shit (Shingeki no Kyojin), Lonely Erwin Smith, M/M, Merpeople, Merperson Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Minor Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Minor Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Past Marie/Erwin Smith, Sad, Sad Erwin Smith, Vacation, Workaholic Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphrenart/pseuds/Sylphrenart
Summary: After a failed relationship, Erwin spends much of his time isolated, drowning himself in work. Hange and Mike take it upon themselves to force Erwin to take a break, dragging him along on a vacation. Erwin isn't so enthusiastic about the idea, but he soon starts to change his mind after meeting a mysterious merman.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 45
Kudos: 125





	1. I think of you, all alone

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> In this fic, I did choose to make Hange female. This is not because I'm adamant that Hange is female-identifying. I personally view Hange as nonbinary. I just had Levi describing Hange from an outside perspective, not knowing them as a person. As I was very unconfident about my writing at the time, I didn't really know how to go about describing an androgenous appearance. The last thing I wanted to do was to offend someone with my own incompetence. I feel a lot more confident about my writing now and like to stretch myself. I've got a new fic in the works, and I will be referring to Hange as they/them :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scratch that. This isn’t a forced vacation. Erwin is being kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction! :) Hopefully that’s not too painfully obvious. I didn’t think I was going to finish it, but I did! So enjoy this crap. It’s all over the place! XD ...and I was way in over my head writing something this long. Let me know what you think!

Erwin’s life was perfect. 

After obtaining a doctorate degree, he got his dream job of being a history professor at a prestigious university. The pay was good, he loved talking about history, and he loved meeting new faces every semester. He married the love of his life around the same time. Marie was a beautiful woman with long, wavy dark hair that fell down her back. She had the most captivating eyes, and her bubbly personality allowed her to be the center of attention whenever she walked into a room. They had known each other since high school. However, Erwin was a bit of a dork and had always felt like he would never have a chance with her. That all changed once he grew up, started working out, and they happened to attend the same college. They got to know each other well over the years before Erwin decided to pop the question. 

Erwin’s life  _ was _ perfect.

For their second anniversary, Erwin wanted to give Marie a surprise that she wouldn’t forget. She had always wanted to travel abroad, but between their busy schedules, they hadn’t gotten the chance to yet. That morning, Erwin told Marie that he had to stay late at work grading papers, which was a frequent occurrence. He promised that they would do something special for her when he got home. Erwin got off of work the usual time that day, picking up some wine and cheesecake that Marie adored. He made his way home, eager to surprise her. Standing at the front door, Erwin fingers the envelope in his pocket containing two tickets to Paris, ensuring that they’re still there. Erwin quietly lets himself into the house. Hearing noises coming from upstairs, Erwin makes his way to their shared bedroom. 

Erwin was not prepared to find Marie in bed with his colleague, Nile. On the day of their anniversary. Turns out, the affair had been going on for over a year, Erwin being none the wiser. Needless to say, Erwin and Marie got divorced. Less than a year later, she was married to Nile, leaving Erwin feeling like she never cared about him in the first place. Erwin had the misfortune of running into them occasionally. They started a family together. Two little girls with dark hair and bright eyes. From all appearances, it seemed that Marie remained faithful to Nile. It was disheartening to see their lives work out when Erwin’s only fell apart. Erwin and Marie had gotten divorced eight years ago, but he couldn’t bring himself to date since.  _ How could he trust anyone else after what happened the first time? _

His two best friends found themselves in healthy relationships. Hange has Moblit, while Mike has Nanaba. Whenever Erwin spent time with them, he always felt like a fifth wheel. _ It’s not like they needed him around. They just felt pity for his pathetic situation. _ So Erwin mainly did what he was best at: drowning himself in his work. Late nights grading papers, trying to improve lesson plans, doing historical research, etc. Erwin was certain that no one missed him. There was no one waiting for him to come home. Just a bottle of wine, or whiskey on the especially rough days. Erwin spent a significant amount of his time isolated, which is why he found himself in the predicament that he was currently in.

Mike and Hange had taken it upon themselves to drag Erwin away from work and force a “vacation.” Mike had made arrangements with Erwin’s job, while Hange had broken into his apartment when he wasn’t looking to pack his things. Apparently, Erwin’s own boss insisted that he take at least two weeks off, saying something to the extent of “can’t remember the last time that man took a break.” Erwin didn’t even realize that they were going anywhere until the van sped past the coffee shop that they were supposedly getting drinks at. Erwin sits in the back seat of a beat-up van that Hange has had since high school. It’s a miracle the thing still runs. Mike’s driving while Hange sits up front with a road map spread across her lap. 

“So help me Hange, I will jump out of this moving van if necessary,” Erwin threatens.

Hange looks back, brown hair pulled up into a messy ponytail and sunlight glinting off her prescription sunglasses.

“Oh, don’t bother! I’ve child-locked the doors!” Hange lets out a mad cackle.

_Scratch that. This isn’t a forced vacation._ _Erwin is being kidnapped._

“Oh, c’mon Erwin! It’ll be just like those crazy road trips we used to take in college!”

“You mean the ones that usually ended in disaster?” Mike asks, taking a moment to idly scratch at his scruffy beard.

“Oh, c’mon! You’re supposed to be on my side!” Hange whines.

Mike raises his eyebrows, which disappear beneath shaggy blonde hair. While the two bicker back and forth, Erwin presses his forehead against the window. Despite what Hange thinks, Erwin didn’t need time away from work. His mind needed to be kept busy at all times. Being left to his own thoughts was… destructive, to say the least. Erwin curses himself for not doing more to placate the woman. He couldn’t remember the last time that he accepted one of her offers to hang out. Although, he had to hand it Hange. Despite her loud mouth, she did manage to keep this whole plan a secret. She hadn’t even let it slip where they were going. Erwin sighs in acceptance as he watches the tall skyscrapers and heavy traffic fade to smaller establishments, and eventually to grassy hillsides. It isn’t long before fatigue catches up with Erwin, and he is lulled to sleep.

“How are you doing back there, Erwin?” Mike asks after a while.

Hange glances in the backseat to find Erwin passed out, slightly drooling on his own shoulder.

“Out like a baby,” Hange says with a smile.

“He always did enjoy car rides.”

“Hmm…”

The car falls silent for a moment. Hange seems to have become overly interested in her hands. 

“Okay, you’re never this quiet. What’s bothering you?” Mike asks.

“Do you think this will work?” Hange blurts out.

“It’s not like you to be unsure of yourself, Hange.”

“Yeah, but…” Hange lets out a groan of frustration. “I’ve been trying so hard to get him to spend time with us and meet new people and... and it’s been  _ eight _ years! I’ve been trying for eight years, but… I don’t know what to do anymore. If this doesn’t work, then I’ve failed him as a friend! And—”

Mike rests a hand on Hange’s shoulder. 

“Hange, you’re a wonderful friend who has stayed by Erwin’s side,” Mike reassures. “And no matter the outcome of this trip, you’ve failed no one. Remember that.”

Hange smiles at that. “I guess we’ll just have to give Erwin the time of his life that he’ll never forget."

“Keep your spirits high. Everything will be fine.”

The two shift to lighter topics of conversation, reminiscing about embarrassing times the three of them have had together. Despite Hange forgetting to keep her voice down, Erwin somehow manages to stay asleep during the entire car ride. The hours pass by quickly, only stopping on occasion to gas up and get some fast food. Before they know it, Mike’s pulling up to the beachside home that the three of them will be staying in for two weeks. Little did Erwin know just how much this vacation was going to mean to him.


	2. Two realms collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was the day Erwin was going to die.

The vehicle jerks to a halt, jostling Erwin from his sleep. 

“WE’RE HERE!” Hange shouts. 

Erwin rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands. Late afternoon sunlight filters in through the windshield. _How long was he out?_

“Afternoon, sleepyhead!” Hange greets energetically before opening the door and hopping out.

Erwin gets out of the van himself, stretching his arms and legs. Looking around, Erwin sees that he’s been taken to the coast. Straight ahead, fine-grained sand extends to meet the swell of ocean waves. Salty air gently blows Erwin’s hair across his forehead. They’ve pulled up beside a small beachside home with pale blue siding and white trim. Palm trees are scattered about the property, along with various shrubs and flowers. A stone path leads up to the front porch from where they’re parked.

“Did you really rent someone’s vacation home?” Erwin asks.

Hange lets out a boisterous laugh. “Oh c’mon! I’ve already told you about this, remember? We even had a barbeque here last summer! Although, I guess you declined my invitation…”

Hange looks at Erwin, expecting him to remember, but he just stares blankly at her. Hange lets out a sigh.

“Moblit’s family has a vacation home,” Hange explains. “I have told you about this numerous times, though. I thought it was the coolest thing ever.”

“Did you ask Moblit for permission?”

“Oh! He won’t mind! It’s not like we’re going to break anything!”

Erwin had to bite back a laugh because Hange was _notorious_ for breaking things. Hange moves away to help Mike unload their luggage from the trunk. It bothered Erwin a little bit that he wasn’t aware that Moblit’s family owned a vacation home. Although, he didn’t know much about what was going on with his friends these days. He’s drifted out of his circle of friends. Besides, Erwin felt like he didn’t have the energy to keep up with Hange’s rants anymore. Walking to the back of the van, Erwin grabs a couple of heavy bags and helps bring them into the house. Cool air greets Erwin as he steps across the threshold. 

The home is beautiful, to say the least. Light, polished wood flooring lies beneath his feet. To Erwin’s left is an open living room. There is a plush couch overflowing with pillows facing a large flat screen TV. In between lies a cherry coffee table with a thick red rug underneath. A bookcase filled with books, nick-nacks, and small photo frames occupies the far corner, adjacent to a large window. To Erwin’s right is a staircase leading up to the second floor. Setting the luggage down at the bottom of the stairs, Erwin strolls toward the back of the house where the kitchen is. 

A rectangular, dark wooden dining table occupies the center of the room with matching chairs pushed in. A small glass chandelier hangs above to provide light in the evenings. Light granite countertops fill the space between stainless steel appliances in the corner of the room. Glass cupboards are occupied with dinnerware. Adjacent to the kitchen is a set of sliding french doors leading to an outdoor deck overlooking the ocean. Erwin sighs. He has already seen too much glass for something not to be broken by the end of this trip. The front door slams shut, interrupting Erwin’s thoughts.

“That’s everything,” Mike announces. 

Hange lets out a squeal. “Oh, this is going to be so much fun! I can FEEL it!”

“So, which room do you want me in?” Erwin asks.

“Which—” Hange looks confused. “Oh, right! You haven’t been here before! There’s only one room. So we can all snuggle up next to each other!” 

“One—” Erwin stares at her blankly. “But sharing a dorm room with Mike back in college was a nightmare!”

“Hey!” Mike butts in.

“You snore so loudly! You managed to keep me up more than schoolwork did!” Erwin digs the heel of his palms into his eyes, letting out an exaggerated groan. 

“Oh, c’mon! He can’t be THAT bad!” Hange reasons.

Mike rolls his eyes. “Erwin’s just being dramatic.”

“No I’m not! Seriously, how can Nanaba stand to share a room with you?”

“Watch your tongue.”

“Alright ladies, stop bickering!” Hange cuts in. “According to my tide chart, the tide is out! Which means it’s time to go exploring! But we also need dinner! OOOH I know! Whoever comes with me can help me keep an eye out for ambergris!”

“Amber…gris?” Erwin questions.

“Oh! Sperm whales make it in their intestines and then either vomit or poop it out! It’s worth a LOT of money! I’ve always wanted some!”

“You want one of us combing the beach for whale shit?”

“Well not the ‘shit’ itself, but rather what’s in the shit!” 

“I’ll make dinner,” Mike volunteers.

“Then it’s settled! Erwin, come with me!” Hange says excitedly before sliding open the back door and stepping outside.

“ _Traitor,_ ” Erwin hisses as he walks past Mike.

Mike smirks at that before turning to get started on dinner. Erwin steps out into the warm evening air. Erwin shields his eyes from the setting sun to take in the scenery before him. Gentle waves lap against the sandy shore below, hues of pink and orange swirling together. Sunlight glitters across the surface of the water, forcing Erwin to squint as he observes dark rocks scattered along the shoreline. Seagulls squawk overhead, scanning the coast for their evening meal. Hange has already made it down to some tide pools. To Erwin’s right, there are wooden stairs leading down to the shore from the deck. Erwin makes his way down to Hange. 

“ERWIN!! LOOK!!” Hange holds up some dark, squishy-looking things. “SEA CUCUMBERS!!”

Erwin held up a hand to acknowledge he was listening. Hange turns back to the pools, looking around for other interesting specimens. Let’s just say that Erwin wasn’t as… _eager_ to start grabbing icky sea creatures. Seeing that Hange was having a field day and didn’t need him standing around, Erwin began to wander down the length of the beach. After sauntering around for a while, Erwin locates a small, secluded cove. Erwin walks out onto some rocks that jut into the water. Not really knowing what to do, Erwin starts idly skipping stones. None of them hop more than once before sinking into the depths below. Mike was always much better at this than he ever was. 

Erwin lets out a sigh. _Two weeks… What was he going to do with himself for two whole weeks?_ Erwin had difficulty finding something that he _wanted_ to do for two hours, even. This “vacation” was already starting to feel exhausting despite the fact that they’d only just arrived. Erwin wondered if he could convince Hange to cut this excursion short. _No… He couldn’t do that._ She and Mike had worked so hard to plan this out, as well as keep everything secret. He'd have to grin and bear it, even if it was just for their sake. 

As Erwin was staring blankly at the water, he noticed something large and silvery skim the surface. _Was that a… fish?_ Erwin doesn’t know much about marine life, but why was something so big this close to the shore? Taking a step closer to get a better look, Erwin watches as a pair of eyes and a mop of dark hair breaches the surface. _A diver?_ Erwin’s eyes trail down an exposed torso before coming to… _Where were his legs?_ His breath hitches. _Was he... seeing things?_ Erwin leans closer, trying to get a better look beneath the shifting water. The man’s eyes narrow, steely gaze locking with Erwin’s own. The man ducks beneath the surface for a moment before propelling himself out of the water. 

Time seemed to freeze. Numerous droplets of water catch the afternoon sun, framing the beautiful creature before him. The merman has a lean, yet muscular build. In place of legs, there is a long tail attached to his waist. Silver scales fade to a deep ocean blue at the end of a wide tail that fans out. Erwin is stunned and can’t move, unable to believe his eyes. He is broken from his trance when the merman crashes into Erwin, pinning him to the rocks. Intense, blue-grey eyes lock with his own, alight with fury. Lips curl back in a sneer, revealing sharp canines. Dagger-like nails trail down his own arms, drawing blood. 

“HEL—” Erwin tries to call out before his throat is seized in a firm grip.

Erwin panics, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Despite Erwin’s own strength, he’s unable to throw the merman off of him. Erwin’s eyes widen in horror as his lungs start to burn and his vision goes black at the edges. _Today was the day Erwin was going to die._ He hopes that no one will miss him too much. He doesn’t want to cause any more pain than he already has. Erwin’s muscles slacken as they’re no longer being supplied with oxygen. Gazing up at the sky, Erwin’s eyes begin to slide closed. 

◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦

Mike finishes prepping dinner and setting the table. Sliding open the back doors, Mike steps outside and makes his way down to Hange.

“Oh! Mike! You won’t believe what I’ve found!” Hange exclaims excitedly, eyes lighting up as she holds out her shirt. “Right here is some hermit crabs, and this spiky thing is a sea urchin, and this squishy thing—”

“Where’s Erwin?” Mike interrupts.

Hange looks around. “He was right here a second ago…” 

Mike groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Hange, you do realize that this vacation is for Erwin.”

“I know! I know! He couldn’t have gone far! Look! There’s footsteps leading further down the beach!” Hange says, pointing.

“I’m going to track down Erwin. Dinner’s ready, but do NOT eat anything until we come back. Just wait right here.”

“Okie dokie!”

Mike rolls his eyes before walking away, scanning the beach for signs of Erwin. He’s made it a decent distance away from Hange when he hears a strangled cry for help. 

“Erwin!?” Mike calls out, breaking into a run.

Mike enters a secluded cove, glancing around frantically when he spots a couple of people struggling out on the rocks. Sprinting closer, Mike is able to make out Erwin being pinned down. There’s some sort of angry half-man, half-fish on top of him, hands wrapped around his throat. Mike lets instinct take over as he barrels into the creature, knocking him off of Erwin.

◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦

The pressure is released from Erwin’s throat, allowing him to suck in large gulps of air. He feels disoriented as his hearing slowly starts to come back, eyes watering from nearly being choked to death. Once Erwin has caught his breath a little, he sits up woozily. Glancing over, he sees that the merman is now wrestling with Mike. They’re much more evenly matched, causing the creature to fight frantically, a flurry of scratching and biting. He has a wild look in his eyes, like a cornered animal. Erwin gets up on unsteady feet, grabbing a piece of nearby driftwood. The merman is too preoccupied with his current struggle to notice. Erwin pours all of his remaining energy into swinging his weapon, striking the merman on the side of the head and effectively knocking him into the ocean. Erwin helps Mike to his feet. Together, they lean on each other for support and stagger their way back to Hange. 

◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦

Hange watches as the sun dips below the horizon. The tide has started to come back in, cool water flooding up around her knees. Hange glances down the beach where Mike had disappeared to. _He’s been gone for quite a while… Was he unable to find Erwin? Did Mike get lost? Did they BOTH get lost?! Ugh, those two could be a couple of boneheads at times!_ Hange makes her way back to the shore, prepared to drag those two back herself. Just as she sets her foot down in the wet grainy sand, Mike and Erwin come into view. The two are heavily leaning into each other. Hange’s eyes narrow. _What just happened?_

Hange waits for the duo to get closer so that she can get a better look. Erwin has deep gashes running down his arms, blood still dripping from them. His clothes are dirty and blood-stained. Angry red marks run the circumference of Erwin’s neck. Mike doesn’t look any better. Numerous scratches of various sizes and depth run the length of his arms. There are also crescent-shaped puncture marks on his hands and forearms. His shirt is torn in several places. Both of their faces display shock and horror, as if what they had seen deeply disturbed them. Hange lets out a low whistle.

“Wow! You two look like hell spit you back out! What happened?" Hange asks.

Erwin and Mike share a look, not quite sure how to describe the evening’s events without sounding like they had lost their minds. 

Erwin looks back to Hange before speaking. “Let’s get inside.”

Hange steps forward and wraps an arm around Erwin’s waist, throwing his arm around her shoulder to provide support. Slowly, but surely, the trio make their way back to the beachside home. It appears that Mike and Erwin have had quite the eventful day. Hange finds herself quite interested to know what kind of story lies behind all those cuts and abrasions.


	3. Cut your heart in two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin lets out a nervous laugh as well, but his heart stings. He knows that he’s not exactly the life of the party, but was it really that awful to be around him?

“So you two expect me to believe that you were attacked by a MERMAN?!” Hange exclaims in disbelief. 

Hange can’t contain her laughter, smacking her palm against the kitchen table as she clutches her own stomach. Erwin and Mike remain silent at her reaction. The three of them are seated at the dining table. Erwin and Mike had disinfected their wounds and bandaged themselves up. They exchanged their torn, dirty clothes for fresh cotton shorts and a t-shirt. The sun had set a while ago, the only source of light was from the warm glow of the chandelier suspended above. Erwin picks idly at the food Mike had prepared, long gone cold. Under normal circumstances, Erwin would happily eat a few plates full of fettuccine alfredo. After this evening’s events… let’s just say that Erwin’s lost his appetite. Mike doesn’t seem to be too hungry either, electing to nurse on a glass of water instead.

“You probably just got scared by a big silver fish, like a giant trevally, or something!” Hange continues.

“We were attacked!” Erwin insists. 

“You’re known to be clumsy, Erwin. And those rocks are slippery.”

“Then how do you explain Mike?!”

“You probably took him down with you.”

“And the bite marks?”

“Maybe you decided to get a little _ rough  _ with Mike,” Hange wiggles her eyebrows seductively.

Erwin groans, causing Hange to cackle at her own joke.

“Hange, we’re serious,” Mike interrupts.

Hange calms her laughter, then looks back and forth between Erwin and Mike, seeming to contemplate their words for a moment.

“Fine then,” Hange concedes. “Then let’s catch this ‘merman’ for science!”

“NO!” Erwin and Mike shout in unison, voices filled with panic.

“And why not? Without any evidence, I cannot conclude that this so-called ‘merman’ exists.”

“We’re gonna get mauled!” Erwin exclaims.

“...Or eaten alive,” Mike mutters.

“Oh, you two are a bunch of babies with no sense of adventure! Just leave everything to me!”

Erwin sighs, but is far too exhausted to argue with Hange any further. 

“Fine,” Erwin relents. 

“But don’t say we didn’t warn you,” Mike adds.

Erwin stands up from the table, trudging his way upstairs. Hange and Mike follow close behind. Entering the master bedroom, Erwin flips on the lights to find a king-sized bed pushed up against the left wall. Twin wooden nightstands flank the bed and have matching white lamps sitting on top of them. Straight ahead are large glass windows, complete with sliding doors that lead out to a balcony. To the right is an adjoined bathroom. 

The three of them take turns in the bathroom, getting ready for bed before turning off the lights and lying down together. Despite the bed’s size, it’s a little cramped due to Erwin and Mike’s physique. However, they make do, and Hange and Mike are soon fast asleep. Erwin is not so quick to drift off that night. Partly due to Mike’s _ ungodly  _ snoring, but also owing to Erwin's gravitating thoughts. Images of raven black hair and intense, blue-grey eyes dance around in his mind. However, the exhaustion from the day eventually catches up. Erwin’s eyelids grow heavy, his breathing evens out, and he eventually succumbs to slumber.

~~~

Erwin wakes up to the sound of birds chirping. Bright sunlight filters through the curtains. Glancing over, Erwin finds that the bed is empty. Hange and Mike must have decided to rise earlier and let him rest. Getting out of bed, Erwin walks out of the room and down the stairs. He finds both the living room and kitchen to be completely deserted.

“Hange?!” Erwin calls out to the empty house. “Mike?!” 

The only response he receives is silence. They must have gone outside or something. Looking over to the back door, he sees that an outdoor table has been set up on the large deck. Seated around the table are Mike and Hange, but also Nanaba and Moblit. They’re drinking wine and appear to be chatting with one another. Erwin slides open the door and steps outside. The conversation stops, and now all eyes are on Erwin.

“Hey,” Erwin greets. “What are Nanaba and Moblit doing here? I thought—”

“Oh! I invited them up here because it was getting kind of  _ boring  _ with just you!” Hange laughs. 

Erwin lets out a nervous laugh as well, but his heart stings _. He knows that he’s not exactly the life of the party, but was it really that awful to be around him? Even so, wasn’t this trip supposed to be for— _

“Now, I know what you’re thinking!” Hange interrupts Erwin’s thoughts. “You’re thinking that this trip was supposed to be JUST for you! But isn’t that really _ selfish _ ? That we have to be separated from the people we ACTUALLY care about?”

Hange waves her wine glass around wildly, gesturing to everyone seated at the table before continuing.

“Just to cater to _ your _ needs?” she finishes.

Salt in Erwin’s wounds, but he found that Hange’s argument was valid. Erwin can’t expect his friends to not spend time with their significant others just to appease him. 

“You’re right. I am selfish, and I’m sorry,” Erwin apologizes before looking around. “Is there another chair?”

“Oh, you don’t get one,” Mike chimes in. “There’s not enough room for you here.”

Erwin looks at the spacious table. There was obviously enough room for at least a couple of more people.

“What do you mean ‘not enough room?’”

“I mean there’s not enough room for you in our lives anymore,” Mike clarifies. “I mean, how long did you _ really _ believe that we were going to put up with you?”

Erwin’s heart aches. His stomach begins twisting itself in knots.  _ He’s ruined everything. Just like he has with anyone else that’s tried to get to know him.  _

“To put it simply...” Mike pauses, taking a sip of the wine in his hands. “You’re a  _ burden _ , Erwin.”

Erwin’s heart shatters. _ That’s not what he intended. He didn’t mean to worry his friends, or to weigh them down with his problems. _ Erwin opens his mouth to apologize again. He has to make things right before it’s too late.

“Don’t bother apologizing,” Mike states, getting up from his seat. “This has gone on for far too long and needs to end  _ now. _ ” 

Mike forcefully shoves Erwin back into the house, sliding the door shut behind him. Getting to his feet, Erwin runs back over to the door, only to find that it’s locked. He pounds on the glass, pleading for his friends to open the door. To let him out and give him another chance. They’re all talking and smiling, completely unable to hear Erwin’s pleas. Tears are streaming down his face now. He knows that he’s brought this upon himself, but he  _ desperately _ wants to change this situation. Erwin watches as they all walk away together, arms linked around each other’s shoulders. Feeling defeated, Erwin slides down to his knees and presses his forehead against the glass.  _ He is alone. Abandoned and forgotten. Left behind by the few people that mattered to him anymore. _


	4. Embrace the brand new day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Erwin promising himself that he wouldn’t go anywhere near the ocean again, he is now sitting on the rocks, a mere couple of feet from the water.

Erwin is gently shaken awake the next morning. He groggily opens one eye to find Mike standing beside the bed.

“Breakfast’s ready,” Mike tells him.

Erwin groans and nods to let Mike know he heard. Erwin’s eyelid slides shut again as footsteps recede from the room. His throat is dry, and his neck is quite sore after yesterday. Stretching his arms above his head, Erwin rubs the sleep from his eyes. He’s surprised to find that his cheeks are still damp with tears. Although hazy, the events of last night’s dream start to flood back. Dread and worry pools in the pit of Erwin’s gut. Erwin takes in a couple of deep breaths and releases them slowly, trying to calm down and remind himself that his friends haven’t left him.  _ Yet _ . 

Pushing himself out of bed, Erwin pads over to the bathroom and splashes cold water on his face. He takes a look at himself in the mirror. Deep purple bags sit below dull blue eyes, wrinkles starting to form in the corners. Silver has begun to sneak its way into the blonde strands of his hair. He’s not young anymore; Erwin will be 40 in a couple of years.  _ And where has he gotten himself? Drowning in work, only to be on the brink of losing the last two people that bothered to stick around? _

Erwin lets out a sigh before patting his face dry and styling his hair.  _ He looks like shit, but who’s going to want a decrepit old man anyway? _ After changing his bandages, he puts on a pair of denim shorts and a pale blue polo shirt, then makes his way downstairs. Mike is standing beside the stove transferring golden brown pancakes to an already heaping platter. Hange is nowhere in sight.

“Where’s Hange?” Erwin inquires.

Mike sets the plate of pancakes in the center of the table.

“She’s outside setting up the  _ perfect _ trap.”

Erwin can practically hear the air quotes, humming in response. The two take a seat at the table across from one another. Erwin puts a few pancakes on his own plate, topping it with a generous amount of whipping cream and a few strawberries. Mike strikes up a conversation, but Erwin isn’t really listening. He’s lost in his own mind.  _ You’re selfish. You’re a burden. There’s not enough room for you in our lives anymore _ .

“—in! Erwin!” Mike calls, waving his hand in front of Erwin’s face.

Erwin comes back to the present, eyes refocusing on Mike. 

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

Mike narrows his eyes. “Okay… What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…” Erwin mumbles.

“Don’t lie. I can smell that something’s off.”

_ Erwin can't tell the truth. He can’t say he's afraid his only friends will leave him one day. He can’t guilt-trip them into staying. _ Erwin has already been a burden for too many years. They have their own lives. They have someone to greet them when they come home from work and miss them when they’re gone. Someday, they may even have families of their own.  _ When that day comes, Erwin will be alone and forgotten. _

“I said it’s nothing.”

Mike sighs, but leaves the conversation alone. The two finish their breakfast in silence.

“We should probably go check on Hange,” Mike suggests.

“Yeah…” Erwin agrees.

The two exit the house and step onto the outdoor deck. It’s a beautiful day outside, not a cloud in the sky. Although it's a little hot, so it would be nice to go for a swim. But Erwin isn’t about ready to do that after yesterday. Erwin and Mike trudge back to the same cove where they had been attacked the day prior. Hange is already out on the rocks, adjusting some sort of net contraption. The two men remain higher on the shore, reluctant to get any closer. Hange turns around and notices them

“GOOD MORNING!!” Hange shouts, waving her arms enthusiastically in the air. “You two HAVE to come see my trap!” 

“We’ll stay back here, thanks!” Erwin calls back.

“Oh c’mon! Where’s your sense of adventure?! I need help getting this thing into the water! Mike?!” 

“I’m with Erwin on this one!” Mike shouts.

Hange lets out a noise of aggravation. “If you help me, I’ll bake those brownies you two love!”

Erwin pauses at that.

“You’re not seriously considering this are you?” Mike asks in disbelief.

“But those brownies are  _ really _ good…”

“You just ate a mountain of whip cream this morning, and now you want brownies?”

“Well  _ excuse  _ me for liking things that taste good!”

Mike groans, “Brownies aren’t worth your life!”

Erwin ignores Mike, instead calling out to Hange, “So all we have to do is help throw your ‘trap’ into the water?”

“Yes!” Hange confirms.

“Only if I get to lick the spoon!” Erwin calls back.

“You’re such a child, Erwin...” Mike drags his palm across his face before shouting at Hange. “I get to lick the bowl!”

“Yes, yes, YES! Now come here you two!” Hange squeals in delight.

When Erwin gets closer, he sees that Hange’s trap is literally a tangled mess of net and long poles. Beside her is a bucket of tuna that will probably act as bait. 

“Hange… what is this?” Erwin asks, skeptically.

“My trap, obviously!”

“Hange, there’s no way that’s going to—”

“You never know unless you try!” Hange interrupts. “Now let’s get this thing set up!”

Erwin rolls his eyes, but he and Mike help lower the tangled mess into the water. Hange directs them on how to position the poles, and after a while, they have everything set up. Her trap ended up being a simple net stretched between four poles that they dug into wet sand. It looked quite…  _ unstable _ , to say the least. It wasn’t very big either. Hange seems way too proud of herself for this level of craftsmanship. 

She dumps her bucketful of tuna into the water. Erwin watches as it sinks to the bottom of the net, wondering if that would be enough to make it all collapse. Surprisingly, the contraption holds. Although, the dead fish are already attracting other smaller creatures. Hange is probably just going to end up feeding a bunch of little animals inhabiting the cove. 

“Hange… how do you plan on closing your trap to actually catch something?” Erwin asks.

“Uhhh… Mike’s going to jump in there and wrangle the merman!” 

“No I will not!” Mike exclaims.

Hange shrugs, “Then I guess we’ll figure it out when we get that far!” 

“Right…” Erwin sighs. “Well, looks like Mike and I will be going back to the bea—”

“No! Stay out here with me!!” Hange whines.

“The deal was that Mike and I would help put your contraption in the water, and that is it. I’m not staying out here any longer.”

“Mike!!! Make him stay!” Hange begs.

“Sorry, Hange. Yesterday was enough excitement for me,” Mike responds.

Erwin and Mike turn their backs and begin making their way back to the shore.

“I’ll double the batch of brownies!” Hange shouts desperately behind them, making the two stop in their tracks.

Mike and Erwin share a look.

“Triple!” Erwin calls.

“Done, done, and DONE!” Hange is practically vibrating with excitement.

Despite Erwin promising himself that he wouldn’t go anywhere near the ocean again, he is now sitting on the rocks, a mere couple of feet from the water. Mike sits beside him while Hange actually has her legs _ in _ the water. Erwin isn’t crazy enough to do that, but being bribed by brownies was probably extremely stupid. Although, it was kind of nice to just chat with his friends while listening to waves lap against the shore. 

After a few hours pass and there’s still no signs of the vicious merman, Erwin finds himself relaxing a little. They take an hour long lunch break before coming back out, bringing along some camping chairs because the rocks were becoming quite uncomfortable. Hange continues to watch the trap like a hawk, while Mike works on a crossword, and Erwin opens a book to read. He finds that he doesn’t really care about catching the merman anymore. Erwin would much rather have a peaceful day with his friends.


	5. Hope Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did they really expect such a tiny, flimsy-looking net to work? And Levi is NOT that small, mind you!

Levi observes the three humans that spend the day near his cove, maintaining a safe distance. Humans have attempted to hunt him before. However, he hasn’t spotted a single harpoon, or any sort of weapon for that matter. The only development he’s witnessed was the three of them throwing a tangled mess into the water. It almost looked like they were littering until the crazy lady’s two giant friends helped prop up the net with some poles. _Was this how these strange humans were attempting to catch him? Did they really expect such a tiny, flimsy-looking net to work? And Levi is NOT that small, mind you!_ The lady also added some fish to the net as bait. It didn’t take long for the scent to waft over to Levi. His nose wrinkles up at the smell of dead tuna. _Disgusting!_ _Absolutely disgusting!_ _They couldn’t have picked a worse fish!_

Levi scoffs and rolls his eyes. _As if he’d be dumb enough to swim into a conspicuous net filled with the foulest fish on the planet._ Upon further observation, Levi sees their smiles and laughter, acting like friends having a good time. They _seem_ to be peaceful and non-threatening. _Perhaps he’d been too hasty to attack yesterday…_ Levi shakes his head. Thoughts like that could get him killed. _But it wouldn’t hurt to mess with them, right? They don’t have any weapons with them, after all. Perhaps Levi should scare them off?_ Levi’s lips pull into a smirk. Diving beneath the surface, Levi remains close to the seafloor to avoid being detected. He swims right beneath the net filled with foul bait. Creatures scatter at the approach of the merman. 

Using his nails and teeth, Levi is able to rip a hole in the net surprisingly easily. _Was this even a proper fishing net? Tch. These humans are amateurs!_ Trying not to breathe too deeply, Levi takes an armful of fish carcasses. He surfaces beside some nearby rocks, remaining out of sight. The lady’s back faces him, while the other two males are preoccupied with some books. Levi takes aim and throws a large tuna at the man with scruffy facial hair, then ducks out of sight.

~~~

Mike grunts. 

Erwin glances up from his book. “What is it?”

“I just got hit with a fish,” Mike explains, holding it up.

“It’s dead. Looks like one of Hange’s.”

“Hange!” Mike calls out.

“What?!” Hange responds.

“Stop throwing your dead fish at me!” 

Hange turns around. “I didn’t throw anything at you!”

“Yeah right, Then how do you explain—” 

Just then, Erwin is smacked in the side of his head with another fish, causing him to jump. 

“SEE!? It wasn’t me!” Hange exclaims.

~~~

Levi smirks at the humans’ confusion and continues to observe. One of the blonde giants starts… _sniffing the air? Like a dog? But don’t humans have a poor sense of smell?_ Humans sure are strange, horrible creatures. Levi plans on assaulting them until all the fish are gone. That’ll hopefully prevent them from coming to _his_ cove again.

~~~

Mike’s eyes widen after taking in the scent of his surroundings. 

“I smell the merman.”

“Are you sure?” Erwin questions.

“Has my nose ever been wrong? We wrestled yesterday and his scent was distinct. Not to mention, this would explain why there are tuna sailing through the air right now.” 

Another fish flies into Erwin’s chest.

“There!” Hange shouts, pointing to a silvery-blue form disappearing beneath the surface.

Hange couldn’t believe her eyes. She just witnessed the muscular back of a human attached to the tail of a fish.

“Where did he go?” Erwin whispers, heart thudding in his chest. 

Hange swallows thickly. “I don’t know.”

“We need to get out of here,” Mike says, voice laced with nervousness. 

“Not yet. We can still make this work!”

“Hange…” Erwin warns.

“Oh hush! Everyone, cover each other’s backs and keep your eyes open!” 

Erwin and Mike reluctantly nod, going along with Hange… _for now._ The three press their backs together and watch the water intently for signs of movement. The assault begins in earnest. A tuna hits Hange’s shoulder, then another sails from the opposite direction moments later.

“Is there more than one!?” Hange exclaims.

“Either that or he’s extremely fast!” Erwin shouts.

Fish continue to fly from all directions, along with crabs and other marine organisms. 

“Let’s get out of here! It’s not worth it!” Erwin shouts.

“But science!” Hange complains.

“Now!” Mike growls.

Erwin and Mike grab Hange by the arms and start scurrying across the rocks towards the shore. Erwin’s foot catches a rock wrong, causing him to slip and fall to his knees. He lets out a grunt.

“Erwin!” Mike calls.

“I’m fine!” Erwin reassures, getting to his feet.

Before he can start moving again, Erwin feels cool, slick fingers wrap around his ankle. He isn’t given the chance to try and shake himself free before he’s dragged into the water. 

“ERWIN!!” Hange and Mike shout in unison.

Water rushes into Erwin’s ears as he is pulled down, deeper and deeper beneath the surface. He opens his eyes to be met with an intense blue-grey gaze mere inches from his own, set beneath thin eyebrows drawn into a scowl. Inky black strands float angelically around the merman’s forehead. He has a small nose, thin lips, and a sharp jawline. His skin is pale, almost translucent. Sunlight filtering through the water makes his complexion appear to be glowing. Erwin can’t help but think about how _stunning_ the creature is before him. 

~~~

 _Levi should kill this man. That would be the safest thing to do._ However, he finds that he can’t bring himself to. The man’s eyes are unbelievably blue, sharing the same color as the sea. _Levi’s home._ His eyes are wide, making him appear harmless. _Vulnerable._ The man has a strong jawline, crooked nose, and ridiculously large eyebrows that somehow compliment his features. Golden locks shimmer beneath the sun’s gentle rays as they drift around the man’s head. He could even be considered attractive. _For a human, that is._

~~~

Erwin’s lungs begin to burn, the lack of oxygen catching up to him. However, struggling to get back to the surface would be pointless. There would be no outswimming the other’s powerful tail. _He is at the merman’s mercy._ Erwin touches the left side of his chest, right where his own heart beats. The merman watches his movements with a hawk-like gaze. Erwin then reaches his hand out, touching the creature’s chest gently with outstretched fingertips. _A plea. A cry for help._ Hopefully the merman would understand what he’s trying to say. 

~~~

Without realizing it, Levi has rested his hand over the human’s, finding that it is much larger than his own. The man’s eyes begin to lose focus. Levi isn’t sure what sort of _sappy_ gesture this fool was trying to make, but he doesn’t have much more time to decide. Levi relies on gut instinct and chooses to do something he never thought he would: _save a human._ Gripping a surprisingly muscular bicep, Levi propels the blonde towards the surface.

~~~

Mike frantically scans the surface of the water, searching for any sign of Erwin. His heart is in his throat, terrified that he just witnessed his best friend drown. _Erwin’s been under the water for too long. What if he’s already dead?! This is all Mike’s fault. If only he’d grabbed Erwin sooner, or went against Hange’s crazy schemes altogether, then maybe—_

“I see him!” Hange shouts, interrupting Mike’s thoughts.

Mike follows Hange’s finger, spotting Erwin floating just beneath the surface. He reaches in and hoists Erwin out of the water. Erwin gasps for air, chest heaving as oxygen travels back into his lungs. He tries to stand on shaky legs, entire body shivering. Mike throws Erwin over his shoulders, not waiting for his friend to catch his breath.

“GO!!” Mike bellows.

Hange bolts, while Mike scrambles across the rocks as quickly as he can, being careful to balance the weight on his back. The last thing he wants is for Erwin to end up back in the water with that _vicious_ creature. Upon reaching the sandy shore, Mike picks up speed and doesn't slow until they’ve made it back to the stairs leading up to the deck. Only then does Mike set Erwin down to catch his breath. 

His lungs burned from the exertion, but he was fueled by adrenaline, needing to get Erwin out of harm’s way. Fear and panic still courses through Mike’s veins at nearly having watched his best friend drown. Mike can’t believe that he allowed Hange to put the two of them in danger again. _And for what? Attempting to capture the thing? To prove that they really did see a merman?_ _Maybe this vacation should be cut short after all... Or at the very least, they should all steer clear of the water._ After the three of them have calmed down a bit, they wordlessly head inside. Mike is just grateful that they all made it out of that dangerous situation in one piece.

~~~

The trio find themselves back in the kitchen. Mike and Erwin are seated at the table, while Hange leans against the counter. Erwin had showered, hung his wet clothes in the bathroom, and changed into something dry. The sun had begun to set, casting an orange glow over the room. There were leftover pancakes on the table from this morning since no one felt like cooking. However, they lay untouched, the three of them not having much of an appetite. 

Hange breaks the silence, “So next time—”

“No,” Mike interrupts sternly.

“But—”

“I said NO! Erwin nearly drowned today!”

“But I got a good look at him! You two were right! That creature could be—”

“I don’t want to hear it! Erwin—”

“Do you have any idea the _magnitude_ of a scientific discovery such—”

“Science isn’t worth—”

“He saved me,” Erwin interrupts.

Hange and Mike fall silent, looking at Erwin.

“What did you say?” Hange asks.

“I said he saved me.”

“ _Saving,_ ” Mike states sarcastically, making air quotes, “is not what that looked like to me.”

“I’d have to agree with Mike on that one. He dragged you into the water,” Hange reasons.

“No,” Erwin insists. “The merman could have killed me. Instead he studied me, then helped me back to the surface.”

“Erwin…” Mike warns.

“He’s intelligent. Maybe we could try to communicate—”

Mike slams his palms against the table, “Do you have a death wish?!”

“As if anyone would miss—” Erwin clamps his mouth shut, not meaning to have let those thoughts slip out.

Hurt crosses Hange’s features. There’s fire in Mike’s eyes.

“Is that what you think?” Mike breathes lowly. “Then what was all this about?! If we didn’t care, why take the time to plan a vacation for you?! Why try to rekindle our relationship?!”

“I didn’t ask for any of this! I was doing just fine—”

“ _Fine?_ ” Mike scoffs. “Spending all your time either working or drinking? Rarely returning phone calls or texts? Finding any excuse under the sun not to see your friends? Erwin, it’s been _eight_ years, you need—”

“STOP!!” Erwin cuts Mike off, standing.

Silence settles over the room.

“I’m going to bed,” Erwin announces tersely, voice cold.

Erwin walks out of the room. Mike turns to follow, but Hange grabs his shoulder, shaking her head. Erwin makes his way upstairs to the bedroom, kicking off his shorts and hastily removing his shirt. His hands are shaking from anger, but also hurt. Erwin collapses into bed, feeling like an old wound had been torn fresh open. _Why was he like this? Why couldn’t he seem to get over something that happened so long ago? Why did he keep screwing everything up? Why did he force his friends to suffer alongside him?_ Unbidden tears start to trail down Erwin’s cheeks. Once they start, he can’t seem to get them to stop. Erwin buries his head into the pillow, muffling his sobs, wishing with all his heart for the pain to go away.

~~~

It’s quiet downstairs. Mike finds himself staring vacantly at the kitchen floor. _He shouldn’t have gotten angry with Erwin. He shouldn’t have voiced his frustrations._ This was supposed to be a relaxing vacation, not an intervention. 

“I don’t know how to help him...” Mike whispers, voice cracking.

Hange pulls Mike in for a side hug. “I know...” she says gently.

“He’s been hurting for _so_ long, but I’m helpless to do anything about it.”

“I know…”

The two comfort each other for a moment before Mike speaks.

“Erwin needs his space tonight. You can have the couch. I’ll take the floor.”

“You sure?”

Mike shrugs. “Too tall for the couch anyway.”

Hange hums. The two arrange a few blankets and pillows, creating a couple of makeshift beds in the living room. Mike makes himself as comfortable as he can on the floor. However, his thoughts soon drift to the argument he just had with Erwin. His mind races, trying to think of ways to make things right, but finds himself unable to come up with a solution. After a while, Mike manages to drift off into a restless sleep. Hopefully tomorrow will be a new day, allowing them to put this incident behind them and enjoy the rest of their time together.


	6. Choose the path you walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Apologize or not, just do whichever you'll regret the least.”

The next few days, tension is thick enough to cut with a knife. Aside from a few jokes cracked by Hange in an attempt to lighten the mood, few words are exchanged. Hange and Mike feel as if they’re walking on eggshells, worried that anything they might say could make Erwin feel worse. This whole goal of this getaway was to enhance Erwin’s outlook on life, but it was proving to further strain their already fragile relationship. Erwin  _ knows  _ his friends are trying to help and that Mike had just been expressing his concern. He  _ knows _ that he’s making things more difficult by giving them the silent treatment. Erwin  _ knows _ he should just apologize.

_ Then why can’t he bring himself to? _ Maybe because he feels like he’s taken advantage of their kindness. Selfishly using it up before disgracefully throwing it back in their faces. Erwin doesn’t deserve to be forgiven, and he sure as hell doesn’t deserve to have these two as friends. _ All he does is take and gives nothing in return. Erwin is a parasite.  _ Though the thought hurt, they would probably be better off without him.  _ After all, Erwin is a burden. He is weak and pathetic, unable to cope with a failed relationship from eight years ago. _

Erwin lies restlessly in bed each night.  _ Alone _ . He’s hogging the large, comfortable bed. All while Mike sleeps on the floor, and Hange has to curl up on the couch. _ It seems as if the world continuously provides Erwin with more reasons to hate himself. _ Letting out a frustrated sigh, Erwin glances at the digital clock on the nightstand. Red glowing numbers read 2:00 a.m. Giving up on the notion of sleep, Erwin rolls out of bed. He throws on a thin white t-shirt and cotton shorts. Exiting the room, he quietly creeps down the stairs, being careful to not disturb his friends. All is quiet aside from Mike’s snoring. Tiptoeing past the living room, Erwin makes his way to the back of the kitchen and gently opens the sliding door.

Stepping out onto the wooden deck, Erwin is greeted by a cool land breeze. The night is clear, thousands of stars twinkling overhead. The full moon overhead lends the shoreline an angelic glow. Erwin saunters down to the beach and begins wandering along the coastline, lost in his own thoughts. He eventually ends up back at the same secluded cove. The tide is high, leaving the rocks he and his friends walked out on barely visible. Erwin plops down on the sand, idly watching as the waves caress the shore. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Erwin closes his eyes. Listening to the ocean’s lullaby, Erwin does his best to calm his raging mind. 

~~~

Levi _ loves _ being out late at night. The air is cooler, there’s no noisy seagulls, and best of all: _no humans_. He is able to enjoy the peace and quiet as he glides through the water, powerful tail propelling him forward without much effort. Levi swims up to the surface of his beloved cove. His breath hitches when he realizes that he isn’t alone. There’s a lone figure sitting on the beach.  _ Who would be out this late? Have they come to stir up trouble? _ Levi sneaks closer to investigate.

Levi keeps his head low as he silently cuts through the water. Upon getting closer, Levi recognizes the figure as the blonde man with big eyebrows from the other day. Hugging the rocks for cover, Levi draws nearer. A gentle land breeze blows the man’s scent in his direction. However, today it seems a little bit different. More… melancholic.  _ Why was this man unhappy? _ Curiosity piqued, Levi travels closer still. Wet sand startles Levi as it brushes against his tail. Much further and making a quick escape would be difficult. However, he feels drawn to the man for a reason he can’t quite explain. Relying on gut instinct, Levi allows the breaking waves to propel him forward until his elbows brush the shore. 

The wave recedes, leaving Levi vulnerable on the sand. Looking up, steely blue-grey eyes meet baby blues. Neither of them move, instead studying one another beneath the soft glow of the moonlight. Waves continue to lap up around Levi’s tail and the man’s toes. Now that Levi is in close proximity, he can see dark bags beneath the blonde’s eyes. Wrinkles at the corner seem more prominent, and his eyelids droop with exhaustion. _ Was this really the same man from the other day? How long had it been since he last slept? _

Levi is the first to break the silence. “You look like shit.”

Levi internally winces. He has never been the most eloquent with words. Surprisingly, the man responds with a gentle smile and lets out a hearty laugh.  _ Did this man hit his head? _

“You don’t look so hot yourself,” the man shoots back, traces of a smile lingering on his face.

Levi bristles. The man must be referring to the residual purple curling around Levi’s eye after that buffoon hit him over the head the other day! _ The nerve! _

“And just  _ who _ do I have to thank for that, asshole?” Levi retorts.

“You attacked  _ me _ first!” the man exclaims, looking at him incredulously. “And you did much more damage to me than I did you! My throat still hurts when I try to swallow!”

“Tch. Old age is just catching up to you.”

“Perhaps you should try to greet people in a way other than strangling them.”

“And where’s the fun in that?”

That statement causes the man’s eyes to blow wide. Levi finds his exaggerated expressions completely and utterly  ~~_ adorable _ ~~ _ stupid-looking. _

“You’re impossible!” the man exclaims.

Levi smirks. He’s almost enjoying himself.  _ Almost _ . 

“Anyway, what’s eating you?” Levi asks, getting back to the topic at hand.

“I suppose… I haven’t slept well as of late,” the man admits. 

“And why’s that?”

A slight frown crosses the man’s features. Instead of answering, he changes the subject. “Not even going to introduce yourself first?”

Levi shoots him a look. “Don’t trust you that much, eyebrows.”

“Eye—” the man is taken aback. “Look, my name is Erwin.”

This so-called “Erwin” extends his hand for Levi to shake, who eyes it wearily. “What do you want me to do? Sniff it like your doggy friend?”

“Doggy... friend?”

“Yeah… Your weird shaggy human friend that could sniff me out.”

“Oh! You mean Mike.”

“Mee-kay?” Levi makes a face. “Too complicated. I’ll just call him doggy.”

“That’s literally the same number of syllables.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Anyway…” Erwin continues, “you’re supposed to shake my hand.”

“...Shake?”

“Yeah, you know... grab it and shake it up and down.”

“Tch. That’s weird and  _ filthy! _ I don’t know where your hand has been! For all I know, you wiped your own ass with it!”

Erwin lets out a snort. “Okay then, what do mermen do?”

“We nuzzle our noses.”

“...And how is that any more sanitary? Or less weird?”

“Because my nose doesn’t come anywhere near my ass, and greeting each other this way allows us to get a whiff of each other’s scent.”

“Like a—”

“NO!” Levi interrupts, looking absolutely mortified. 

Erwin lets out another jovial laugh at Levi’s reaction. A warm feeling involuntarily bubbles up in the pit of Levi’s stomach. Not because the sound is pleasant or anything. This baboon sounds like a dying elephant seal!  _ Too loud and boisterous for Levi’s taste. _

After a few moments, Erwin’s laughter subsides. “So are you going to nuzzle my nose?”

Levi scowls. “I am NOT getting that close to you.”

“You’re already on the beach,” Erwin points out.

Levi scoffs, and a comfortable silence settles between them. Levi finds that he is uncharacteristically relaxed around this human. Erwin _ seems _ harmless…  _ or perhaps Levi is experiencing a lapse in judgement.  _ But the man already trusted Levi with his name.  _ It would be rude of Levi not to do the same… right? _ After a while, he speaks up again.

“Levi.”

“Huh?” Erwin asks, glancing over at Levi.

Levi rolls his eyes. “You got sand in your ears, old man? My name is Levi.”

“Levi…” Erwin repeats.

“Don’t wear it out.”

Another stretch of silence follows before Erwin lets out a sigh. “I got into an argument with my friends.”

“Then apologize,” Levi states bluntly.

“It’s not that simple.”

“And why not?”

“Because—” Erwin hesitates.

Where does Erwin begin?  _ Because I’ve neglected our friendship for too long? Because this was the last straw in a relationship that was already hanging by a thread? Because all my other friends have left me, so it was only a matter of time before Hange and Mike left as well? _

Levi waits patiently, staring at Erwin with those intense, blue-grey eyes that seem to glint in the moonlight. Erwin realizes that Levi is willing to listen to him. He felt  _ safe _ , like the merman could be trusted with a portion of his troubles. Erwin’s not entirely sure why, but he decides to tell Levi everything. About Marie. About how he hasn’t been in a relationship in eight long years. How his friends all left him one by one. About drinking and drowning himself in work. And Levi listened. He didn't scoff or judge him for it. He just  _ listened _ . 

“Hange and Mike are the only two friends that have stuck by my side through the years. The argument we had a few nights ago was the final straw. I threw in their faces everything they’ve done for me. Hange and Mike aren’t going to put up with my shit forever. They won’t forgive me because I don’t deserve to be forgiven,” Erwin finishes.

"And that's where you're wrong,” Levi declares with confidence. “They will forgive you if given the chance." 

"You don't know them like I do..." 

"Maybe not,” Levi admits. “But to me, it sounds like they've been with you through your lowest of lows. They've seen this part of you and chose to remain by your side. If you apologize, you'll be forgiven."

Erwin let's Levi's words sink in for a moment. "...Do you really think so?"

Levi smirks. "Trust me, I know from experience."

“Care to tell?"

Levi's smile fades a bit. "That's a story for another day, blondie."

Erwin lets the topic drop, instead mulling Levi’s words over in his head. Levi interrupts Erwin’s thoughts to give him one last piece of advice.

“Apologize or not, just do whichever you'll regret the least.”

Erwin nods. Despite Levi’s crass manner of speaking, he gave valuable advice. And in the end, he didn’t tell him what to do. He left it up for Erwin to decide. Feeling a bit better about the situation, their conversation shifts to more lighthearted topics. They talk about childhood memories, dreams they’ve had, things they like to do, and so on. Conversation comes easily and naturally for the merman and human, as if they were old friends that had known each other forever. The two continue talking about everything and nothing until the sun begins to rise. Levi glances up at the lightening sky. 

“Looks like it’s time for me to go,” Levi comments.

He turns around and moves to leave. 

“Wait!” Erwin calls.

The merman stops and looks back.

“Will I see you again?” Erwin asks, voice filled with hope.

~~ Yes! ~~ “Don’t know... Maybe.” 

Erwin nods.

“Later, old man,” Levi bids farewell before swimming off, leaving Erwin feeling better than he had in months.


	7. Rise like the changing tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin pouts. This grown-ass man actually pouts. ...And Levi does NOT find his expression adorable!

Erwin saunters back to the house, still thinking of jet black hair, a steely gaze, and snide remarks. Levi’s insightful words still echo in his mind as he slides open the back door and enters the house. He is surprised to find a panicked Mike and frazzled Hange pacing in the kitchen. Hange’s eyes nearly bug out of her skull upon seeing Erwin.

“ERWIN!!” Hange squeals, running up and crushing Erwin in a tight hug. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you! You weren’t in bed, or in the bathroom, and you left your phone…”

Erwin returns the hug. “Sorry to have worried you. I just went outside for some fresh air.”

Looking up, Erwin spots Mike hanging back, leaning against the wall with his eyes cast downwards. Parting from Hange, Erwin approaches the man. Mike visibly stiffens.

“Mike...” Erwin begins, pausing to collect his words. “I’m sorry for snapping at you the other day.”

Mike sighs. “Look, I’m sorry Erwin. I shouldn’t have—”

“No,” Erwin interrupts. “You and Hange have done so much for me, and I appreciate it. I really do. Even if I don’t show it. Even if I appear ungrateful. I know that my current lifestyle is not a good one. I recognize that you’re trying to help me. I’m so sorry for neglecting our friendship for the past eight years. It’s just been... _difficult._ Thank you for remaining by my side despite it all. Let’s just have a good time together for the rest of our vacation. 

“...Are we good?” Erwin asks hopefully, holding out a hand.

Mike promptly smacks the hand aside, making Erwin’s heart fall. _Oh no... Levi was wrong! What is Erwin going to—_ Erwin is surprised when Mike embraces him in a bear-like hug. 

“Always,” Mike says.

Erwin feels Hange’s arms wrap around his chest from behind. 

“You can’t get rid of us that easily,” Hange reassures.

Tears well up in Erwin’s eyes, overwhelmed with the feeling of being loved and cared about. It was refreshing after all of the negative thoughts swirling in his head the past few days. He turns his body so that he can return both of their hugs, once again appreciative of his friends’ support. Erwin vows that he will do a better job staying in contact and spending time with Mike and Hange in the future. A smile crosses his lips. _Levi was right._ Erwin will have to thank the grumpy merman later. 

~~~

Erwin hangs out with Mike and Hange for the remainder of the day, doing his best to cherish the time they have together. He forces himself to remain out of his head and live in the moment for once. Erwin is able to forget some of his pain. His worries. Things he had to do for work. That day, Erwin feels more connected to his friends than he had in years. He engaged in conversation instead of forcing a smile and laughing on cue. Erwin actually had fun. He had almost forgotten the meaning of the word. Unlike most of his days off, the sun is setting before he realizes it.

They end the day with a beachside barbecue. Mike grills up some hot dogs, while Hange breaks out the whiskey. Erwin gets a bonfire going to combat the darkening sky. The three friends sit around the fire, chatting while munching on chips and hot dogs and washing it all down with shots of whiskey. After a while, the fire begins to die down, leaving behind only glowing embers. The sun had long set, and Erwin had lost track of how much whiskey he had consumed. Mike was lying in the sand, struggling to keep his eyes open. Despite his size, he was a lightweight, on the verge of passing out after only a handful of shots. Hange managed to stay sitting upright, nursing directly from the bottle. It amazes Erwin how much alcohol that woman could take.

“Heyyy Erwyyy!” Hange slurs.

Erwin hums to let her know that he’s listening.

“Sooo like... yer fissssh boyfriend? Do you like himm?”

“Huuuuh? Whydjoo asssk?”

“Becaause… he’s like _hooot_... and yer type... and you defended hiiim.”

Erwin groans. Leave it to Hange to try and hook him up with a grumpy fish.

“Oh come ooooon!! Admit iiit! We could have a fissssh wedding and invite the jellyfisssh and the octopussshes!”

“But the fissssh man doesn't like meeee! He scowls at meee!”

“Whaaat?! But you haave a shapely assss! And liike fisssh men… they like a shapely asshh!”

“Shuddup Hangeee!” 

Hange cackles before stumbling to her feet. “Welp! Time to go insiiide! Before the moshquitoes eat usss!”

Erwin stifles a yawn, but nods. Hange and Erwin both help Mike stand and walk to the house on unsteady feet. They fall down a few times along the way, but eventually end up back inside. Mike immediately passes out on the couch, while Hange slumps into a chair at the kitchen table. Erwin stumbles up to the bedroom, not wanting to wake up with a sore neck from sleeping in an odd position. Collapsing onto the bed, Erwin notices that the room is unbearably hot. He struggles to remove his t-shirt and shorts, but manages to remove and toss them to the floor. Erwin breathes a sigh of relief, feeling much more comfortable in only his boxers.

Erwin’s not sure if it’s just the alcohol, but his brain is swimming. His thoughts drift from places they’d been that day, to the dancing flames of the bonfire, and finally to the sun setting over the sea. _The ocean… Fish… Levi…_ Erwin sat up too fast, causing the room to spin on its head. _Levi! Erwin promised he would meet up with him again! Or did he?_ Erwin scowls at the darkness in concentration, but it felt as if he were thinking through molasses. _What if Levi’s waiting for him? What if Levi gets mad that he broke his promise? Did he promise? What if Levi’s in trouble?_

Erwin panics, practically flying out of bed. He immediately stumbles forward, catching himself on the windowsill. _Just how much did he drink?_ Erwin waits for the room to stop spinning so much. _What was he doing again? Oh, right! He has to save Levi! How does he know Levi’s in trouble?_ Erwin can’t remember, but he can’t be wasting time! Leaning heavily on the wall for support, Erwin staggers down the stairs. Erwin quietly, _or at least in his mind,_ pads through the kitchen. He trips over a chair, but manages to catch himself on the counter. Thankfully, no one is aroused from their alcohol-induced slumber. Not even Hange, who is passed out at the dining table. Erwin opens the sliding door, welcoming the cool night air. 

Moonlight shimmers across the surface of the water. _Beautiful…_ Erwin is distracted for a brief moment. _Like Levi!_ Refocusing on his task, Erwin stumbles the rest of the way to the water’s edge.

Erwin cups his hands around his mouth before shouting, “LEEVIIII!!”

He waits a moment for a response, but the water is still.

“LEEEEEVIIIII!! You okayyy??!” Erwin tries again.

Still, only the sound of waves lapping against the shore meets his ears. Panic starts to set in. _He has to rescue Levi!_ Erwin wades out into the water until it rises to his knees. A large incoming wave knocks him over on already unsteady feet. Water rushes up Erwin’s nose, the burning sensation making him cough. He thrashes around wildly. _Which way was up?!_ Suddenly, there’s a strong grip on his bicep, propelling him up higher on the shore with the next incoming wave. Erwin continues sputtering as he tries to breathe, the entirety of his nose on fire.

“Why do I keep having to save your sorry ass?” a deep voice drones.

Erwin smiles broadly. He would recognize that distinct, lovely voice anywhere.

“Oi, shithead, what’re you smiling about?”

“Leeeeeviii! I saaved youuuu!”

“What’re you drunk, dumbass? I saved YOU from drowning in two feet of water!” Levi inhales sharply. “ _Ugh!_ You reek like a sweaty, drunken sailor!”

Erwin looks down, scowling. Levi rolls his eyes. _How’d he manage to get stuck babysitting a—_

“Leviiii, did you steal my sshhhhorts?” Erwin slurs, brows pinched in confusion.

Levi looks down to see that this idiotic man wandered down to the beach in his damn underwear. He can’t help but ~~appreciate~~ notice the rest of the blonde’s body. Broad shoulders are connected to a defined, muscular chest. Levi watches as water trails down his pecs and across his abs before disappearing into the man’s underwear. Erwin’s ~~god-like~~ body didn’t stop there. Muscular thighs peek out from thin boxer shorts, leading to toned calves. _Too bad the man was sitting on his ass_ ... is what Levi would think _if_ he remotely cared. Levi drags his palm across his face. _This was going to be a long night._

“Leee—” Erwin starts whining again.

Levi practically snarls, “Shut it, eyebrows!”

Erwin pouts. This grown-ass man actually _pouts_. ...And Levi does NOT find his expression adorable!

Levi lets out an exaggerated sigh, “I didn’t steal your shorts, Erwin. You’re wearing swim trunks right now.”

“Oh,” Erwin says, accepting the explanation without question, then lying back on the sand.

That fool actually _bought_ what Levi said? _Maybe he should have some more fun messing with the drunken man..._ Levi smirks at the thought, lying down beside Erwin. He looks up at numerous stars dotting the sky. Levi had always been shit at picking out constellations, but tried anyway. _He hadn’t done something like this since Isabel and Farlan…_ Levi’s thoughts are interrupted when he feels the prickling sensation of being watched. Turning to the side, he’s met with Erwin’s half-lidded blue eyes.

“What? You gotta take a shit or something?” Levi asks snarkily.

“Beautiful…” Erwin mumbles.

Levi feels heat rise to his cheeks, but he did NOT blush! Levi Ackerman _never_ blushes. The night was hot, and the blonde was a walking furnace and too close, and he was making Levi sweat. _Wait, no! That came out wrong!_ He would also deny the fluttering feeling in his stomach. That was _clearly_ irritation at the dumb, ~~attractive~~ idiotic man for disturbing his late night swimming! That’s it. Levi has to get this man back for making his body do weird things.

“Oi, Erwin,” Levi says, catching the blonde’s attention.

“Hmmmm?” Erwin looks at him groggily.

“There’s two caterpillars on your face.”

Erwin scowls. “Wheress are they?”

Levi reaches his hand out, gently running his index finger along one eyebrow, “Here,” then the other, “and here.”

Obviously, Levi is not touching Erwin because he _wants_ to. This is just a necessary evil required for some payback. Erwin clumsily swats at his own face. Levi has to fight to maintain his composure. The sight was just downright _hilarious._

“Get ‘em offf!” Erwin complains. “I’m ticklissshh!”

 _Ticklish, huh?_ Levi’s going to have to keep that in mind. After watching Erwin try to knock off his own eyebrows in amusement for a couple of minutes, Levi decides to help the poor guy out.

“Hold still,” Levi instructs.

Despite being completely smashed, Erwin surprisingly quits squirming. He calmly gazes into Levi’s eyes, waiting to see what he would do. And no, butterflies did NOT fly around in Levi’s stomach. ~~Again~~. Reaching out a second time, Levi cradles Erwin’s cheeks in both his hands. And of course, he was only doing so because he felt _sorry_ for the drunken fool. Levi runs his thumbs across both of Erwin’s eyebrows.

“All gone,” Levi whispers softly.

Levi doesn’t let go of the blonde’s face, confounding himself. Erwin considerably relaxes beneath his touch. Levi can’t tell if that’s because the “caterpillars” are gone or if he somehow feels comfortable with the merman’s closeness. Erwin adjusts his arm so that it’s resting across Levi’s back, setting his skin on fire. He pulls Levi close to his chest, enveloping him in his warmth. For some reason, Levi allows himself sink into the man’s embrace.

Erwin whispers, hot breath ghosting over the shell of Levi’s ear, “Thank you, Levii.”

Levi involuntarily shivers, clearly as a result of the cool night air. _Did Levi say the night was hot earlier? Well it’s cold now! Obviously._ Just when Levi decides he’s had enough and is getting ready to shove this big-ass fool off of him, Erwin lets out a soft snore. _Really? This man has the nerve to fall asleep while smothering Levi with big, meaty arms?_ Levi has half a mind to dump the man off him and let him drown when the tide comes in. 

He glances up at Erwin's face, worry lines smoothed out in slumber. His skin is soft, expression peaceful, golden hair almost glowing beneath the moonlight. Levi sighs. _He can’t very well leave the man alone, can he? After all, Levi has to make sure the big oaf doesn’t drown in his own spit or something._ Relaxing his body, Levi rests his head against Erwin’s chest, allowing himself to drift off. Levi finds that he hadn’t slept as well as he did that night in ages.


	8. In endless dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Erwin thinks about it, he’s never seen Levi laugh before. The closest thing he’s received is a smirk.

Erwin wakes up to the sound of seagulls squawking overhead. His lips are chapped, throat feeling as if he drank a bucket of sand. Erwin’s head is pounding, and the unbearably bright light shining down from overhead isn’t helping.  _ What happened last night? _ Aside from the nausea, there is also a warm feeling in his chest. Unfortunately, Erwin can’t really remember why, leaving him befuddled. Erwin glances down.  _ Just where were his clothes?!  _ Groaning, Erwin stumbles to his feet.

“Never drinking again…” Erwin mumbles. 

_ That’s what you always say. _

_ Shut up. _ Erwin walks the short distance back to the beachside home. Upon entering, he finds Hange and Mike right where he left them. Well...  _ almost _ right where he left them, anyway. Somehow Hange has ended up on  _ top _ of the kitchen table, while Mike is now slumped over the back of the couch. They’re both still unconscious, so Erwin decides to leave them be. Erwin’s stomach is growling, so he grabs a banana off the counter and some vanilla yogurt from the refrigerator. As Erwin eats, he finds his thoughts drifting to last night. Or rather, to what he  _ couldn’t _ remember from the previous night. He had this nagging feeling that he was forgetting something important, but couldn’t quite recall what. 

It isn’t long before Hange and Mike are up as well. Neither of them are faring much better than Erwin. The three of them laze around for the rest of the day, not feeling up to doing much of anything. Erwin remains lost in his own thoughts, although Hange and Mike don’t take notice. Hange is too busy complaining about her hangover, while Mike sleeps much of the day away. Dinner time rolls around. The three of them are eating pizza around the kitchen table, ordering out since none of them felt like cooking. They’re all functioning a little better with the effects of their hangovers lessening. 

Erwin idly stares at a caterpillar crawling its way across the window sill. A nagging feeling starts tugging at the edge of his brain, causing Erwin to scowl. Mike takes notice of his expression, looking to see what’s bothering Erwin.

"Something about that caterpillar offensive?" Mike chuckles.

"Probably getting mad because it’s a relative of his eyebrows, and they don’t get along!" Hange lets out a mad cackle.

Erwin’s eyes widen with realization.  _ Caterpillars, eyebrows, onyx hair, narrowed eyes... _

Erwin shoots out of his chair. “Levi!”

“Levi? Who’s Levi?” Mike asks.

"Ooooh hoo hoo! Did you name one of your eyebrows?" Hange asks with a lopsided grin.

“Obviously not,” Erwin rolls his eyes. “Levi’s the merman.”

“You gave him a name?”

“No… He told me the other night.”

“What!?” Hange and Mike yelp in unison.

Erwin winces and puts a hand to his forehead. “Not so loud…”

“You saw him again and even  _ talked _ to him?” Hange asks in disbelief.

“Erwin, he’s dangerous,” Mike warns.

“Yes,” Erwin says to Hange before turning to Mike, “and actually, he isn’t.”

Erwin tells Hange and Mike about his first night speaking with Levi. He explains the things he was able to tell him, as well as the advice he received in return. By the end of his explanation, Erwin has a far-away look in his eyes. Hange and Mike share a look before a broad grin spreads across Hange’s face.

“This is the one, Erwin! This man sounds PERFECT for you! You HAVE to introduce us! Oh, I have so much to do! Okay, we need to plan out a date for you two! And then, we need to figure out creative ways for you to propose! Oh, I’m getting ahead of myself! We need to make Levi feel comfortable first, and then—”

Erwin slides a palm down the side of his face, groaning. He’s  _ never _ going to hear the end of this. As Hange continues to prattle on, Erwin’s thoughts gravitate back to last night. He curses himself for having too much to drink. He had the opportunity to spend another night with Levi, yet had forgotten  _ everything _ about it.  _ Of all the nights to be intoxicated... _ Erwin vaguely remembers holding something slippery, but warm.  _ Did he hold Levi? _ Erwin shakes his head. He highly doubts Levi would allow him to do something like that.  _ Erwin can only hope that he didn’t do anything too stupid... _

~~~

Upon speaking with Levi a few days later, the merman agreed to meet Erwin’s friends. He was a little reluctant, seeming a bit weary about meeting new humans. However, after multiple reassurances from Erwin, he gave in. Upon finishing a hearty lunch, Erwin takes Hange and Mike down to the secluded cove that Levi spent much of his time in.

Erwin cups his hands around his mouth before shouting, “LEVI!!”

A dark mop of hair emerges from the water nearby.

“Jeez eyebrows, you don’t need to be so loud. I’m right here,” Levi grumbles. 

Levi looks past Erwin’s shoulders to see the psychotic brunette, as well as the shaggy-haired giant keeping his distance.

“Oh. You’ve brought four-eyes and doggy,” Levi deadpans.

“Doggy?!” Mike exclaims.

“Oh, your name’s too much work. And besides, don’t you have a habit of sniffing shit or some such?”

Before Mike gets a chance to retort, Erwin cuts in.

“Hange! Why don’t you introduce yourself to Levi?”

“...And didn’t you just do that for her?” Levi intones.

Erwin scrambles for something else to say to distract Levi so that he can diffuse the situation. He doesn’t want their first conversation to be an argument. An idea pops into Erwin’s mind. He knows Levi will give him hell for it later, but this meeting needs to run smoothly! 

“Hey Hange, why don’t you tell Levi about your experiments? He’s been  _ dying _ to hear about them!”

Levi’s eyes widen in horror. “No I haven—”

Hange lets out an inhuman squeal. “Oh, why didn’t you say so!? I have so many things planned out for sea life alone! Actually, I have so many experiments I would like to perform on YOU! I’ve never read any reliable, scientific documentation of mermaids, so you would be a great asset to—”

Levi turns to give Erwin a look, a cry for help, but finds that his back is already turned. Levi’s expression darkens, scowl deepening and lips pursing into a tight line.  _ Blondie is going to pay for this.  _ Hange continues to prattle on, completely oblivious to the dangerous mood she’s putting Levi in. Meanwhile, Erwin gives his complete attention to Mike.

Mike raises an eyebrow. “The way you went on about him, he sounded like a gentleman, but he’s actually a complete assho—”

“I know. I know,” Erwin interrupts. “But...  _ please _ just give him a chance and keep an open mind? He’s actually really genuine and caring beneath the prickly exterior.”

Mike’s expression softens. “I haven’t seen you this happy in a really long time. It’s good to have you back, Erwin.” 

Mike clasps a hand on Erwin’s shoulder, giving him his support. Levi watches this exchange, eyes somehow narrowing even further. Why was  _ that _ dog touching  _ his _ human? Hange starts shoving some weird-ass looking snail thing in Levi’s face, furthering his aggravation. 

“Just look at these dog whelks I found the other day!” Hange continues. “Aren’t they so—”

“What did you say they were called?” Levi interrupts.

“A dog whelk! They’re in the phylum Mollusca and are closely related to—”

Before Hange can finish her sentence, Levi’s already grabbed one and hurled it at Mike. _I mean he had to, right?_ _The man was getting dirt all over Erwin’s_ ~~ _toned, well-defined_~~ _shoulder!_ Mike feels something hard bounce off the side of his forehead.

“Aghh!” Mike exclaims, rubbing at the tender spot.

He and Erwin glance over to see the source of whatever hit him. 

Levi stares at them blankly. “A dog whelk for the doggy,” he deadpans, as if throwing a snail at Mike was the most logical thing to do.

“Why you—” Mike takes a step forward.

Erwin grab’s Mike’s arm to stop him. Hange notices that Levi visibly stiffens beside her at the contact.

“Uh oh, Erwin! Your boyfriend’s getting _ jealous _ that you’re not paying enough attention to him!” Hange sing-songs.

Levi growls, “I am NOT jea—”

“And why didn’t you tell me that he was so  _ cute _ up close?! His frame is SO TINY!! He would fit perfectly in your arms, Erwin!”

“Watch it, shitty glasses.”

“Whatever you say, shortstack!”

If looks could kill, then Erwin would have to arrange Hange’s funeral. However, the crazy brunette paid Levi’s death glare no mind and resumed her scientific rant. Erwin didn’t mean to allow Hange to torture Levi for so long, but he found himself just watching Levi in amusement. He’s more expressive than he likes to let on, and Levi’s pretty adorable when he’s irritated.  _ Not that Erwin would ever tell him that... It would be the last thing he ever said. _ The four of them spend the rest of the day together. Despite all the harassment and Levi’s attempts at getting under Mike’s skin, they all seemed to be warming up to each other. 

Levi talks about some of the things he likes to do, places he’s been, as well as some strange creatures he’s seen in deeper waters. Hange soaked up any information regarding sea life like a sponge. Erwin was content just listening to Levi’s voice. Mike mostly remained silent. Probably for the fear of losing his cool and saying something rude to the merman. At the end of the day, they all decided to share dinner on the coast. Levi caught some cod for them, going off about how  _ superior  _ it is to tuna. Mike skinned and seasoned the fish, then cooked it over an open fire. Levi thoroughly enjoyed eating food that was prepared rather than raw. 

Once their bellies were full and the fire died down, Mike and Hange called it a night. Erwin decided to stay behind and spend a little more time with Levi. The two of them lay on the beach side by side, gazing up at the stars. All was silent, aside from ocean waves nipping at Erwin’s toes. Today had been a really good day, and Erwin felt quite content being this close to Levi. Despite his snarky attitude, the merman actually had a calming effect on him. Erwin felt like he could let loose a little more and just be himself. 

“So I take it that you and your friends are all good?” Levi speaks up, interrupting Erwin’s thoughts.

“Yes. Although, I guess I have you to thank for that.”

“I did nothing. You made the choice, and this was the outcome.”

Erwin glances down from the sky, looking over to the merman. “You don’t give yourself enough credit, Levi. Is there anything I can do to repay you?”

Levi tears his gaze from the sky, blue-grey eyes staring right into Erwin’s soul. “ _ Anything? _ ”

“Anything _ reasonable, _ ” Erwin clarifies.

Levi hums, still gazing at Erwin with half-lidded eyes. The merman begins to creep closer until their breaths intertwine, noses almost touching. Levi cups Erwin’s cheek with one hand, running his thumb across his lower lip. Erwin’s heart starts to beat faster, breathing more rapidly.

“Reasonable… like  _ this?"  _ Levi murmurs in a seductive manner.

Erwin’s breath hitches, both at the close proximity and Levi’s actions. He makes a strange noise in his throat as Levi continues to lean forward, the distance between their lips decreasing. Just as another wave rushes higher up on the shore, Levi flips his tail upward at just the right angle, completely soaking Erwin in the process. Erwin shoots up, coughing and sputtering at being caught off-guard. 

“What was that for?!” Erwin exclaims, looking over to find Levi fighting to keep a grin off his face.

The merman’s body starts shaking, laughter threatening to escape his body.  _ Now that Erwin thinks about it, he’s never seen Levi laugh before. The closest thing he’s received is a smirk. _ He decides to try and push him over the edge. Erwin looks at Levi blankly, mimicking the stares he’s received all too often. 

“Oi, your face looks like it’s leaking shit,” Erwin deadpans.

Levi loses it at Erwin’s poor impersonation of him. His shoulders shake with mirth as his face splits into a smile. Tiny giggles bubble past his Levi’s lips, unbidden. Erwin grins broadly at how freaking  _ adorable  _ Levi sounds. 

“Stop…” Levi tries to speak between fits of laughter. “Stop grinning, shithead!”

“But you sound so…”

Levi recovers a little so that he can speak. 

“ _ Don't. Say. It, _ ” Levi grits out.

Maybe Erwin was feeling a little bit bold tonight, but he decides to finish his sentence. “. _..cute. _ ”

Levi growls, throwing a fistful of sand at him. 

“I’m NOT cute!” Levi denies.

“You’re right, you’re right,” Erwin concedes. “You’re  _ adorable! _ ”

“Oh ho ho, you’re asking for it, blondie!”

Erwin doesn’t have a chance to retort before Levi tackles him to the sand. For a moment, Erwin is concerned that the merman has actually decided to kill him. However, Levi’s being playful more than anything, electing to rub wet sand into his hair. Erwin tries to wrestle with Levi, but soon discovers that the merman is much heavier and more powerful than he anticipated. Levi is able to pin him with ease. Erwin wriggles beneath his vice-like grip, but is unable to budge.

“Retract that statement!” Levi declares.

“Never!”

“Wrong answer,” Levi smirks, keeping Erwin pressed to the ground as an incoming wave washes over his face. 

Thankfully, Levi is kind enough to pull him up by his collar so that Erwin doesn’t have to wait for the wave to recede. Erwin coughs, his nose burning a bit. Levi’s steely gaze burns into his own. 

“Had enough?” 

Erwin doesn’t know what possesses him to grab Levi’s head, but he pulls him close enough to press their lips together. Levi’s eyes blow wide with surprise, allowing the tables to be turned in Erwin’s favor. Now perched on top of Levi, Erwin pins the merman’s wrists to the ground beside his head. 

“You dirty old man,” Levi drawls.

Erwin chuckles, “You were playing dirty too, Levi.”

The merman rolls his eyes as Erwin gets off of him. The two sit side by side in silence, watching as ocean waves lap against the shore. Erwin tries to find something meaningful to say, but words fail him.  _ He doesn’t know how to express, or even identify, how he feels toward Levi. _ Although, Erwin isn’t given much time to think before Levi speaks up.

“Guess it’s about time to call it a day.”

Erwin hums, getting to his feet. Glancing down, he sees Levi trying to wiggle his way back into deeper water.

“Need some help?” Erwin asks.

“Of course not!” Levi snaps.

Erwin sighs at Levi’s stubbornness, but decides to assist him anyway. Without warning, Erwin scoops up the merman bridal-style, causing him to yelp in surprise. Levi crosses his arms, features pulling into a scowl. He clearly was not amused. Erwin starts wading out further into the water. 

“Better stop mistreating me, eyebrows. I know your deepest, darkest secret. I can blackmail you!” Levi threatens.

“What secret?” 

Levi leans closer, hot breath ghosting over the shell of Erwin’s ear. 

“You’re ticklish,” he whispers. 

Erwin’s eyes widen. “Who told you!?”

“You did as you were trying to knock off your own eyebrows.”

Erwin was  _ beyond _ confused now. Before he has a chance to ask any further questions, Levi elbows him in the gut, causing him to grunt and drop the merman. By the time he recovers, he sees that Levi has already swam a good distance away. 

“Go take a shower! You’re  _ filthy! _ ” Levi calls back before disappearing beneath the waves.

Erwin smiles to himself, warmth spreading from the pit of his stomach throughout his chest. He’s enjoying his friendly banters with Levi. Each moment they have together becomes increasingly precious. Erwin wanders back to the beachside home, pondering the touches and kiss they shared that night. Letting himself into the house, he finds Hange and Mike sitting at the kitchen table. They both take in his disheveled appearance.

“ERWIN!” Hange exclaims, a wide grin splitting her face. “Did you roll around in the mud with your fish boyfriend? Hmmm?”

“Did he try to murder you again?” Mike asks a bit too seriously.

“Huh?” Erwin asks, still in a bit of a daze.

Mike and Hange share a knowing look. Seems like the night went _ very well _ for Erwin.

“It’s late. I’m going to shower, then go to bed,” Erwin states before padding upstairs. 

Erwin strips off his clothes, hanging them on a towel rack so he can wash the sand out of them later. He turns on the shower and steps in. Hot water cascades over his body, washing away all the dirt and grime from the day’s activities. The tension in his back and shoulders melts away, allowing Erwin to relax. He finds that he’s still very much thinking of Levi as he lathers shampoo in his hair, massaging his scalp. Levi is unlike anyone he’s ever met before. He comes off as rude, cold, and uncaring to begin with. But as Erwin has gotten to know him, he’s learned that quite the opposite is true. Even his snarky attitude has become endearing. Erwin’s lips pull into a doofy smile that he couldn’t keep off his face even if he tried. 

Shutting off the water, Erwin towels himself off. Throwing on a worn pair of shorts and a t-shirt, Erwin lies down on the bed. It isn’t long before his eyelids begin to feel heavy, and he slips off into sleep. That night, he dreams of Levi’s small, but warm form in his arms. He gently runs his fingers through silky black strands as Levi’s head is pressed to Erwin’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. They’re not doing much of anything, just watching the sun set over the water. Erwin felt calm, and the moment just felt so...  _ right.  _ When Erwin’s eyes slide open the following morning, there’s a residual warm feeling in his chest from the dream. He thought that he wasn’t capable of loving another person again. But at that moment, Erwin realizes that he’s falling for Levi. 


	9. All dreams come to an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to lie. Say it’s nothing. Selfishly enjoy their last night together with Levi being none the wiser.

Erwin continues meeting up with Levi throughout the rest of their vacation. At times, both Hange and Mike are there right alongside him. Hange doesn’t mind Levi’s assortment of nicknames for her, but Erwin can tell that Mike absolutely _ loathes  _ being called “doggy.” Thankfully the man held his tongue, probably mostly for Erwin’s sake. However, the way he scrunches his nose and narrows his eyes is enough evidence that he would like to snap back at Levi on more than one occasion. Levi can sense it as well, so he goes out of his way to push his buttons. He’s testing Mike’s patience, and Erwin is exceedingly grateful that Mike is a patient man. Overall, everyone’s been getting along well. They’ve all taken the time to get past each other’s quirks and just enjoy each other’s company.

Erwin has also gotten to spend a lot of time alone with Levi. Perhaps it was just Erwin’s imagination, but Levi seemed to share more personal information with him. Levi spoke fondly of his home, his mother Kuchel, and even about his “shitty” uncle Kenny. Erwin listens with rapt attention, enjoying the way Levi’s eyes light up as he speaks of family memories. He finds himself relishing Levi’s shitty humor, as well as the way he tries not to laugh at his own jokes. Erwin hasn’t ever met someone that made him feel so… _ whole. _

The vacation flies by in a hurry, and before Erwin knows it, it’s the night before he has to return home. He has been meaning to tell Levi about his departure for some time, but he was selfish and wanted to enjoy every moment they possibly could together. He decides to put it off a little longer, for fear of ruining their last night together. Levi had told Erwin to meet him by the shore after the sun had gone down. He had something “special” to show him and had been pretty tight-lipped about what this surprise may be. Stars twinkle overhead as Erwin stands there, a warm breeze blowing pleasantly against his back. He isn’t waiting long before getting completely soaked again, thanks to Levi’s tail.

“Seriously?” Erwin asks in exasperation.

“That’s for making me sit through shitty glasses’ long, painful, and  _ disturbing _ rant about scientific experiments!”

Erwin pauses, eyebrows furrowing in confusion, struggling to remember what it is Levi’s talking about.

“Wow, already forgetting things in your old age?“ Levi smirks. “The first time I met the crazy witch!” 

Erwin’s eyes widen. “But, that was days ago!” 

Levi shrugs, “Don’t you humans have a saying or some shit that revenge is a dish best served cold?”

“But it can be easily reheated, in the microwave of evil?” Erwin finishes.

Levi squints at Erwin like he has a screw loose. “...What?”

“Well you see... uh... Never mind.”

_ Apparently Erwin’s inner dork decided to come out today. _

Levi rolls his eyes. “Not like it matters much. You’re going to have to get wet to get where we’re going anyway.”

“Huh?”

“Is your hearing going too? We’re swimming there!”

“In the water? With you?” Erwin asks hesitantly.

“Tch,” Levi scoffs. “What are you afraid of? Getting your eyebrows wet?”

“No… I’m just not a very good swimmer. I can’t go long distances,” Erwin admits.

“You’re not good at—” Levi seems taken aback. “Don’t worry. I won’t let you drown.”

Erwin takes Levi’s outstretched hand and wades into the water, knowing that he is trusting the merman with his life. It isn’t long before Erwin’s toes can no longer touch the bottom.

“Hang on to my back,” Levi instructs.

Erwin wraps his arms around Levi’s shoulders as the merman begins to propel them forward using his powerful tail. He can feel muscles flexing beneath his stomach, pressed flush with Levi’s back. Erwin rests his cheek against Levi’s head and has to resist the urge to start nuzzling his nose there. Despite their growing closeness, Erwin doesn’t want to do anything too...  _ weird. _ Instead, he relishes the feeling of Levi’s strong, warm body working beneath his own. The merman is careful to remain close to the surface, ensuring that Erwin is able to breathe. They don’t speak, but they don’t really need to. Erwin just allows Levi to take him where he may, moon lighting the way. They eventually approach and enter a massive cave, darkness engulfing them. Levi carries them far into the cavern before stopping. 

“We’re here,” Levi announces.

Erwin slides off Levi’s back, but leaves an arm around his shoulder for support. One of Levi’s arms remains wrapped around Erwin’s waist, ensuring that he stays above water. Glancing around the dim cave, Erwin doesn’t see much of anything out of the ordinary.

“...I can’t see anything, Levi,” Erwin mumbles.

“Your eyesight too? Get a pair of glasses, old man!” Levi snarks.

Erwin lets out a soft chuckle. “No, there just isn’t much light. I can barely see you.”

“Look up.”

Erwin leans his head back to see many stars sparkling above. 

Erwin’s eyebrows pinch in confusion. “...You took me into a cave to look at stars?”

“Sta—” Levi begins, sounding irritated. “Those aren’t stars, shithead! Look!” 

Erwin glances up again, squinting to try and get a better look. Glowing blue-green lights radiate back and seem to be...  _ moving slightly? _

“What the—” 

“They’re worms,” Levi explains.

“...How do you know?”

“Merpeople have better eyesight than humans. I can see them.”

“Beautiful...” Erwin breathes out.

The two fall into a companionable silence, just looking at the unique sight before them. After a while, Levi breaks the silence. 

“I used to come here all the time with Isabel and Farlan...” Levi begins before trailing off.

Erwin gazes at Levi, patiently waiting for him to continue. Levi stares vacantly into space. His face is unreadable, lost in his own memories.

“Isabel and Farlan were my best friends. They were like family to me. We swam and hunted together. Laughed and joked together. Argued and made-up. Told each other everything. But then…” Levi’s voice trails off, throat tightening. “But then, there was a large boat with humans on it… Isabel was curious. I warned her not to get too close, but she’s always been so wild and free. She didn’t listen. I wish I would have grabbed her and forced her away, but before long, she had gotten caught up in a fishing net. Farlan and I tried chewing our way through, but the net was too strong. Before long, it was being pulled back to the surface. 

“Farlan clung to the exterior, staying with Isabel. I swam to the other side of the boat, trying to assess the situation. That’s when I heard a loud bang, followed by a scream. Wasting no time, I propelled myself onto the deck, worried more about Farlan and Isabel’s safety than my own. Isabel was crying. Farlan had a massive harpoon sticking out of his abdomen, blood pooling beneath his body. I saw red, tearing out the throat of the man standing nearest to me. Before I could do anything more, I heard another shot go off. Glancing over, I saw that Isabel had taken the harpoon bolt intended for me. I grabbed her and pulled us over the side of the boat to get away. Isabel’s eyes were heavy as she whispered _ ‘I’m so glad you’re okay, bro,’ _ ” Levi’s voice cracks as tears slide down his cheeks. 

Erwin tenderly wipes them away, heart constricting with sympathy at seeing Levi like this.

“She died in my arms. I was so  _ helpless _ to save them. I became so angry and bitter that two people who meant so much to me were ripped out of my life. I’m not going to lie. I’ve killed many of your kind over the years, but I just—” 

“Shhh, it’s okay. I understand,” Erwin murmurs, pulling Levi’s head close to his chest and cupping the back of his head.

“You’re not afraid of me?” Levi whispers.

“No,” Erwin reassures.

They remain like that for a while, Erwin gently rubbing the back of Levi’s head. Levi listens to Erwin’s steady heartbeat, trying to relax and come back to the present moment. He closes his eyes, taking deep breaths and releasing them slowly. Eventually, Levi pulls back, gazing into Erwin’s baby blues.

“I uh… I got something for you,” Levi says, untying something from his wrist and holding it up for Erwin to see. 

Erwin looks at a simple woven bracelet. When Levi flips it around, Erwin’s breath catches. Overlapping silver and blue scales are adhered to the surface, reflecting hints of green from the lights above. 

“These scales…” Erwin trails off

“Are mine,” Levi finishes. “It’s a uh… merperson friendship gift of sorts?”

Levi looks away. Erwin couldn’t tell if he was blushing or if it was a trick of the lighting. 

Erwin is at a loss for words. “Levi… It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

The barest hint of a smile tugs at the corner of Levi’s lips as he helps tie the bracelet around Erwin’s wrist. Erwin admires the generous gift for a moment before returning his gaze to Levi. Now that Erwin’s eyes have adjusted, he is able to better see the merman beneath the glow of a thousand worms overhead. Green light reflects off of Levi’s pale, wet skin. Onyx bangs have been shoved haphazardly out of his face, revealing thin eyebrows drawn into a light scowl. He is once again struck by how _ alluring  _ Levi is. Erwin becomes aware of the arm encircling his waist and the strong tail beating periodically to keep them afloat. Levi soon catches Erwin staring.

Levi raises his eyebrows. “What? Forget to take a shit before we came here?”

Erwin says nothing, only continuing to gaze into blue-grey eyes. He tentatively raises his hand until it’s resting against Levi’s cheek. Levi freezes.  _ Why is this man touching him?  _ Erwin gently rubs his thumb across Levi’s cheekbone. He closes his eyes, leaning into the warmth of Erwin’s touch. The man leans forward until his breath is ghosting across Levi’s skin. Erwin hesitates for only a moment before pressing his lips to Levi’s own. He kisses him chastely at first, tasting the saltiness of Levi’s lips. 

Levi kisses him back, fingers threading through golden locks. Not because he  _ wanted _ to, mind you. _ But because Levi’s lips were getting cold, and Erwin’s were so warm and soft and— _ Levi parts his lips. Erwin doesn’t need to be asked twice. He slides his tongue against Levi’s. Their kiss is soft and deliberate before becoming more passionate. Nails rake across Erwin’s back as he explores more of Levi. Erwin moves on to trail kisses along Levi’s jawline, hands tangled up in the merman’s hair. Levi lets out a soft moan as Erwin makes it to his neck, kissing the tender flesh gently. Their bodies are pressed tightly together, hearts beating as one. Warmth spreads through Erwin’s gut, heart pounding in his chest. It had been so long since he had felt so  _ alive. _

Eventually, the two part and catch their breaths. Erwin gazes lovingly at wild eyes and swollen lips. He wants to freeze this moment and keep it forever. When Levi had wormed his way into Erwin’s seemingly cold, dead heart, he did not know. His experience with the merman was nothing short of his wildest dreams, and he _ desperately _ wanted to stay. But all dreams must come to an end. Erwin had to go back to reality. He had lectures to teach on Monday, meetings to attend, and research to do. He couldn’t stay, no matter how much it pained him. 

“What’s that face for? You didn’t shit your pants, did you?! Because I am NOT wiping your ass!” Levi quips, breaking into Erwin’s thoughts. 

A half-hearted smile tugs at the corner of Erwin’s lips. Erwin was unaware that his inner turmoil had breached his mask.  _ He wanted to lie. Say it’s nothing. Selfishly enjoy their last night together with Levi being none the wiser. But he couldn’t very well vanish without a word, could he? _ He’s been procrastinating long enough. Guess it’s now or never.

“Levi…” Erwin pauses to lick his lips. “I have something to tell you…”

Levi waits patiently for Erwin to continue. As Levi’s intense gaze meets his own, he can’t help the words that slip out next.

“I  _ really _ like you, Levi...” Erwin whispers, voice thick with sincerity.

Levi’s breath hitches in his throat as red creeps along his cheeks. _Like? Not just like, but really_ _like?_ No one’s ever told Levi that before. He’s an asshole most of the time and a very difficult person to be around the rest of the time. _And Erwin no less? The man with eyes so blue they put his home to shame? The man who has only shown him gentleness and kindness? The man whose patience has no end? The man who actually laughs at his shitty jokes?_ Levi realizes that he’s taking too long to respond, so he opens his mouth to return the sentiment, but Erwin has more to say.

“...but I have to go home tomorrow,” Erwin finishes.

_ He has to... what? This has to be a joke. This idiot can’t be serious. _

“But you don’t have to go, right?” Levi asks, voice cracking with hope. “You could stay here and—”

“Levi…”

“No! You don’t get to do that! How can you kiss me and say you like me and then run off the next day?!”

Tears are already threatening to fall from Levi’s eyes.

“Lev—”

“Screw you!”

“I—"

“ _ Screw. You. _ ” Levi reiterates, voice dripping with venom. “Screw you and your damn eyebrows and your smooth-talking and your pretentious bullshit!” 

Erwin opens his mouth to speak again, but doesn’t get the chance to before Levi’s shoving him underwater. His arms flail, trying to fight his way back to the surface, but the merman is too strong. After a moment, Levi yanks him back to the surface. He’s coughing and sputtering, nose burning from being unprepared. Erwin scowls, opening his mouth to reprimand Levi, but is cut off.

“Not a damn word or you won’t  _ ever  _ make it back to the surface,” Levi threatens, voice of ice.

Erwin obediently clamps his mouth shut, knowing that Levi could easily drown him if he so desired. Levi’s face is a blank slate, but there’s hurt in his eyes. He doesn't say anything as he grabs Erwin’s shirt collar and starts dragging him along. Erwin felt like he was being manhandled with the way Levi was no longer taking the time to ensure his comfort. The silence was disconcerting.  _ Stifling. _ Thoughts raced through Erwin’s head, scrambling to find the right thing to say. To ease things between them. Unfortunately, nothing comes to mind. Before Erwin knew it, Levi unceremoniously dumps him onto the shore. Erwin quickly gets to his feet and whips around.

“Lev—” Erwin starts.

Levi was already gone. The once pleasant breeze at his back now chills him to the bone. Erwin’s heart is heavy in his chest, stomach twisting itself in knots.  _ How had he managed to screw things up so badly? Not only is he abandoning Levi, but he also made him feel like shit in the process. _ Erwin mentally kicks himself. _ He should have told Levi about his impending departure a week ago.  _ Erwin trudges back to the beachside home, head hanging low. He didn’t know the hour, but the lights were still on. Erwin lets himself in through the back door.

“Erwin! How did your date go with Levi?” Hange ambushes him with questions. “Did you hold hands? Did ya cuddle? Did ya kiss? You HAVE to tell me all the details!”

“Hange—” Mike interrupts, taking notice of Erwin’s state.

Erwin looks downcast and smells forlorn. Water drips from his clothes and onto the floor. The top button is missing from his polo shirt. 

“I’m just… tired,” Erwin waves away their concerns. “I’m going to bed.” 

He pushes past them and makes his way to the stairs.

Hange’s eyebrows scrunch up in concern. “But Erwin—”

Mike grabs Hange’s shoulder. “Let him get some rest.”

Back in the upstairs bathroom, Erwin peels off wet clothes and throws them in the tub. Pulling on a fresh pair of underwear, Erwin collapses onto the bed and buries his face in the pillow. Once the tears come, they don’t stop. The only thing he can envision is the pain in Levi’s eyes. Pain that Erwin was responsible for. He _hurt_ Levi. Hollowness and nausea claws at the pit of Erwin’s stomach. He only has his own selfishness to blame _._ Needless to say, Erwin doesn’t get any sleep that night. He lies awake, vainly wishing that he could do things over again and erase the invisible wounds he inflicted upon the merman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the New Zealand glowworms! I wanted something reminiscent of Levi looking at the night sky with Farlan and Isabel. I know my species distribution is probably all over the place, so let’s just say this fic takes place in its own corner of the universe!   
> Also, the “microwave of evil” thing is a quote from the movie Megamind.


	10. Dawn breaks through the gloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realization finally hits him like a freight train: Levi’s not coming.

Erwin watches the sun rise, but finds that he lacks any motivation to get out of bed. He stares blankly at the walls, feeling emotionally exhausted and numb. It’s not until the sun is high in the sky when Erwin hears a gentle knock on the door. After not bothering to respond, the door creaks open. Quiet footsteps pad their way over to his side of the bed.

“Erwin?” Mike whispers.

Erwin hums to let him know that he’s listening. 

“There are waffles on the table. Everything’s all packed and in the van. I can pack your things for you, so go downstairs and have something to eat.”

Erwin slowly sits up. Mike takes notice of puffy red eyes and dark bags. He opens his mouth to say something reassuring, but closes it again, not wanting to make things worse. Erwin plods his way out of the bedroom, keeping his gaze fixed on the floor. Upon entering the kitchen, Erwin takes a seat at the table.

“Good morning, Erwin!” Hange greets, full of enthusiasm. “I made you some waffles! Extra whip cream, just how you like it!”

Erwin wordlessly picks up a fork and tries to eat a little despite the queasiness of his stomach. He only makes it through a quarter of the waffle before Hange can’t take the silence anymore.

“So, are you going to say goodbye to—”

“NO!” Erwin snaps.

Hange jumps, taken aback by Erwin’s outburst.

Erwin sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s just go home.”

“Just apologize. I’m sure he’ll forgive—”

Erwin stands and slams his palms against the table. “What I did was unforgivable!”

“You’ll never know unless you try!” Hange shouts back.

Before the discussion could get any more heated, Mike cuts in.

“Everything’s in the van,” Mike says, shooting Hange a warning look. “We can all leave after breakfast.”

“I can’t eat more anyway. Let’s go now,” Erwin states with a tone of finality.

He walks away before anyone can argue with him. It isn’t long before they’re all on the road again. Erwin stares dully out the window as the coastline recedes behind them. The van is filled with an uncomfortable silence. Even Hange is having difficulty coming up with things to say, trying to avoid the taboo subject of Levi. The silence isn’t truly broken until a few hours into the drive when Hange starts whining because she’s “starving to death.” Really, she’s just trying to get Erwin to eat something more than a quarter of a waffle. Or perhaps she’s cooked up some harebrained scheme to get them to turn around and drive back. Erwin sincerely hopes that isn’t the case. He doesn’t have the energy to deal with this right now.

Regardless, they make a pit stop at a diner out in the middle of nowhere. Cool air greets Erwin as he steps into the establishment. Thank goodness this run-down place has air conditioning. Glancing around, Erwin takes in the old-fashioned diner. Checkered tile flooring lies beneath his feet. A long bar with circular stools runs the length of the room. Opposite of the bar are white square tables situated between booths with ridiculously bright red seats. There’s also an old jukebox tucked into the far corner. Hardly anyone is here. A young girl in a red uniform and white apron bounces up to them.

“Would you like to dine in or order takeout?” the waitress asks with a smile.

“Dine in, please!” Hange eagerly replies.

Erwin has to fight to suppress a groan. The woman means well, but sometimes he’d like to strangle her. Erwin gets shuffled along until he’s seated in one of the booths, opposite of Mike and Hange. The large window beside their table allows the late afternoon sunlight to stream in. Unfortunately, the light hits the polished table at just the wrong angle, glaring straight into Erwin’s eyes. _Today is just not a good day._

The waitress hands them all menus before asking, “Can I get you all started with something to drink?” 

Hange asks for a soda, while both Erwin and Mike request water. Once the girl leaves, Mike and Hange look over the menu. Erwin doesn’t even bother opening his, instead staring blankly at a scuff mark on the floor.

The waitress comes by again with their drinks. “May I take your order?”

Hange orders enough hamburgers, fries, onion rings, and shakes to feed a small army. The waitress whisks herself away to prepare the order, while Hange begins talking excitedly again, trying to lift the mood. Erwin _really_ didn't want to be here. He wanted to be back in the car, on the way home. _The sooner they left, the quicker he could get back to his job and resume his monotonous, everyday routine._ The thought leaves a bitter taste in Erwin’s mouth. Erwin feels a sense of sadness and hollowness begin to creep in at the thought of returning to his old life. Feelings, which were all too common for him. Subconsciously, Erwin begins to finger the bracelet still encircling his wrist. The thought of never seeing Levi again causes his stomach to writhe in discomfort. Levi’s advice echoes in his mind.

_“If you apologize, you'll be forgiven."_

_"...Do you really think so?"_

_"Trust me, I know from experience."_

_But does that really apply to this situation he’s in right now? It’s not like he’s known Levi for very long..._

_“Apologize or not, just do whichever you'll regret the least.”_

_Could he honestly go back home without at least trying to make things right?_ Erwin’s eyes widen with realization as he suddenly jumps from his seat. 

“Erw—” Hange starts.

“Go home without me!” Erwin throws over his shoulder.

Before Mike or Hange can say anything, Erwin’s already out the door. He starts jogging back the way they had come, driven by the thought of seeing Levi again. He doesn’t make it far before Hange and Mike catch up with the van and throw the door open.

“Did you really think we wouldn’t be with you on this one?” Hange asks with a wicked grin.

Erwin smiles, once again touched by his friends’ support. Jumping into the vehicle, he buckles up, and they’re on their way. 

~~~

Mike pulls up to the beach just as the sun kisses the horizon. Erwin wastes no time, exiting the van before it even comes to a complete stop and bolting towards the beach.

“LEVI!!!” Erwin calls.

As waves crash against the shore, Erwin strains his ears for the tell-tale sound of splashing. _Nothing._

“LEVIIII!!!” Erwin calls again.

“SHORTSTACK!! LEVI!!” Hange calls out from behind him.

“LEEVIIII!!” Mike joins in. 

The man could be surprisingly loud when he wanted to be. The three continue combing the beach, shouting Levi’s name. Erwin’s feet take him back to the secluded cove where he had first met the merman. He doesn’t know how much time had passed, but their efforts seem to have been in vain. No one had seen so much as a glimpse of Levi’s tail. All Erwin knows is that the sun had set long ago, and his voice is so hoarse that he can’t properly yell anymore. Hange and Mike tried to coax him to come inside, but he refused. Moonlight glimmers across the surface of the water, only being disturbed by gentle waves. Erwin sinks to his knees, ocean surf rising to lick his skin. 

Realization finally hits him like a freight train: _Levi’s not coming._ Fat tears trail down Erwin’s cheeks, hands beginning to tremble. He digs his palms into his eyes, willing the world around him to disappear as sobs begin to tear through him. _It’s all his fault that Levi never wants to see him again, and there’s nothing he can do to make it right._ Erwin wails loudly, but he finds that he doesn’t care who might hear. His heart feels as if it has been shattered into a thousand pieces as pain and guilt courses through his veins. Shortly after breaking down, Erwin feels a large wave crash into his head, completely soaking him. Erwin scowls. _Could this day get any wor—_

“Why do you gotta be so noisy? It’s been a long day, and I’d really like to get some sleep!” A voice speaks, sounding quite grumpy and irritated.

Erwin’s breath catches, heart leaping into his throat. He would recognize that deep baritone voice anywhere.

“...Levi?” Erwin whispers tentatively, daring to hope.

“Tch. Who else would it be?”

Erwin looks up to meet the sharp gaze he’s come to adore, almost unable to believe his eyes. Levi is lying on the shore in front of him, silvery blue tail resting upwards. Levi must have splashed him yet again.

“But… I thought—” Erwin starts, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “I’ve been calling your name for hours… and you didn’t come…”

“Heh,” Levi smirks. ”So that’s why your voice sounds like shit. Told ya not to wear my name out.”

Erwin continues to stare, eyes filled with sadness. _Did Levi deliberately let Erwin call his name in worry and panic for hours? Erwin supposed he deserved it after what he did..._ Levi clears his throat, bringing Erwin back to the present moment.

“Jokes aside… I was visiting my mother because I was feeling—” Levi cuts himself off, brows furrowing. “I just got back…”

Erwin takes a deep breath, feeling a little relieved, but also remorseful for the way he made Levi feel. “Levi… I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I would like to apolog—”

Erwin doesn’t have the chance to finish his sentence before Levi’s lips crash into his own. Erwin’s eyes blow wide in shock, but he soon recovers to return Levi’s kiss. Levi’s hands knot up in Erwin’s hair as he wraps strong arms around the merman’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Erwin tastes the salt of the ocean, but also his own tears as their mouths move together in harmony. They part all too soon, so Erwin pulls Levi into a tight embrace, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Tears of joy continue to flow down Erwin’s cheeks as he places a tender kiss to the skin there. Levi involuntarily shivers, wrapping his own arms around Erwin’s back. 

“I choose to stay with you, Levi,” Erwin speaks softly, warm breath fanning across Levi’s exposed nape. “I’m making the choice that I will regret the least.”

Levi’s eyes sting. _Although, he would never admit that to anyone._ He didn’t expect Erwin to return. Didn’t expect him to leave his life just to be with him. After their fight, Levi came to the conclusion that he was being selfish. _After all, there wasn’t much to like about Levi. He was a short, inconsiderate asshole._ Yet, Erwin did come back. No one had ever done anything like this for Levi before. 

“Will you forgive me for being a fool? Will you give me another chance?” Erwin’s voice cracks. “Can we be together?”

Levi’s heart swells for this sweet, lovable man. “Anything for you, eyebrows.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! Hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think! :) Chapter titles are mainly lyrics from the Fire Emblem: Fates song Lost in Thoughts All Alone because I am a dork.


End file.
